Freedom- A story in Four's perspective
by Youngwriter333
Summary: Four turns 18 and decides to move away from his father who beats him on regular occasions. He moves across Chicago, to a small apartment complex where he finds his room mates, Petrad brothers Zeke and Uriah. He then goes on to meet a gorgeous girl. AU, using the characters from the incredible Divergent Trilogy. (Owned by Veronica Roth, not myself). My first ever Fan-fic. Enjoy:D
1. Chapter 1

(**Not relevant to the story at all, this is my first fan-fiction chapter and I'm completely new to the whole concept, you will all have to bear with me. The events in my fan fiction are based around the Divergent Trilogy idea's and use Veronica Roth's characters. -spoiler alert- it is set in normal life beyond the walls of the city! Enjoy! Rated T)**

**Four's POV**

Freedom. This is what it finally feels like. For too long, I have been held prisoner in my own home, by the man I am forced to call "father". Today, I turn 18. Today, I leave my father to live in my own apartment.

I'm driving to the location of my new life, where in reality is just a short drive across Chicago, where my father currently resides. The only thing I hold dear to my heart in my life, is my semi-beat up dodge charger. I've nicknamed it "strider". I have no idea why, I just thought it was a cool name at the time, and I refer to my prized possession as "strider" in my own imagination.

I pull up in the parking lot outside the group of flats that I now call home. A friendly face, the tenant, greets me here.

"Ah! Four, my man. How was moving out?" the tenant asks me.

"Not too bad I guess. Hey, its Amar. Right?" I ask, I never have been good with names if you ask me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you again, let me take you up to your room"

He guides me up to the second floor and we reach the top of the staircase

"So, four's a nickname right?" he asks me, with a puzzled look on his face "kind of an odd name if you ask me"

"Yeah" I bluntly reply, hoping that he wouldn't ask me how I aquired it.

"How did that come about?"

Great.

"I, erm. It's a long story. Ran into trouble a while back. I got jumped by these four dudes..." I show him the scars on my knuckles, where there is a pinkish colour compared to that of my lightly tanned skin.

"So what, you beat the crap out of them or something?"

I think to myself, if only. "you could say that"

"Here we are, apartment number 6" he announces. He shakes my hand and with it, gives me the key. He nods at me with a beaming smile of what I can only assume is kindness and says "if you need anything, and I mean anything, I'll just be on the first floor, room 1" He turns to walk away, with a gleeful spring in his step.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I make a half assed attempt at shouting, without disturbing any of the other people living in the apartment complex. He gives me a wave without even looking at me.

I unlock the door, and what I see in front of me sends a flurry of emotions through my mind.

At first, I actually laugh. That's the first time I've laughed since the last time my father attacked me in a drunken rage... But then, I realise that this is clearly the right room. _**My **_room.

"What the hell went on in here?" I ask, still trying to mask my smile. A guy jumps up from the couch and skirmishes through the empty beer cans and chip bags on the floor.

"My name, good sir, is Zeke. In the toilet, presumably taking a piss, is my little brother Uriah. And we, are your new room mates. Congratulations buddy." Zeke claps me on the shoulder and lets out a laugh of genuine hilarity. So, I decide to laugh with him. I guess this is freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey everybody! I decided that what I wrote last time simply wasn't long enough and I just couldn't wait to write again, so I'm going to publish chapter two already)**

**Four's POV**

I wake up to find myself with a pounding headache and I'm sprawled shirtless upside down on a bed. I remain completely still, but look down at my feet slowly where I find one sock is still on, and the other is wrapped around my knee for some odd reason. I slowly turn and look at the clock. 7:23. I move both of my feet,again, slowly. A habit I have possessed ever since the beginnings of the childhood beat downs I would receive from my father, and I still do it to this day. I close my eyes and the memories of yesterday come flashing through my mind.

I moved out of my father's house in the inner most part of Chicago, to the outskirts of the city. Where I now live in a small apartment complex. I was lead to my new room by the tenant, Amar, and when I opened the door I found two young guys. Zeke, 18, the same age as myself. And Uriah, 17, his younger brother.

Later that night, about ten minutes after opening the door to be exact, I found out that these two guys were the greatest party animals I have ever seen in my life, and I instantly knew that my new life of freedom had started. Presumably with my two new best friends.

I open my eyes again. _Shit_. I fell asleep again. I turn and look at the clock and it reads 10:48.

The realisation sinks in, I'm late for work. I throw a grey hoodie on, with some sweat pants and slip into my running shoes. I sprint through the living room, and find Zeke and Uriah lying unconscious on the floor. I laugh to myself as I run down the stairs.

Racing to the car, I bump into a young girl. No time to stare, Four, I think to myself as I continue running to my prized car. I hear a distant shout of "Jackass" from the gorgeous girl I bumped into and I decide to just flip her off from behind.

"... Now look, Four. Since it's your first day working at the pit, I'll let you off. But if you're late again, no matter how good of a fighter you are, you're done. Get it?" My boss Max is a pretty big guy, and he owns the pit. The local gym around here.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise you." I make myself out to be a kissass sometimes, but I'm really not. If it's one thing my father taught me, it was always to respect authority.

"Good. Now, as a personal trainer, I expect you're already a seasoned professional considering your age. Here's an ID pass so people know who to talk to if they need help." He hands me the pass and it has the word "Four" written on, with the pit's logo on. "Now look here kid, I respect you. A lot. And I want to see you go far in this business, okay? Now go out there and show me what your made of." He yells and gives me a high five.

"Yes sir." I say bluntly, but I disguise it with enthusiasm.

"I walk out of his office and look out into the pit. There are only five people here at the moment. I guess its still early in the morning. I decide that I should hit the gym myself, and walk over to a punching bag. I get into my stance, and unload onto the bag. After about 14 seconds of punching, kneeing and kicking the bag, I have the whole of the pit's attention. Attention, something I hate having. I quickly shrug and deal a right hook to the punching bag, and it comes clean off the chain hanging to the wall. I turn around and see Max and one of the people who were staring at me before.

"Um. Sir, I didn't mean..."

"Nonsense!"He interrupts me " How did you do that?" He asks, still evidently in shock from what he has just witnessed.

"I don't know, I guess I can throw a punch" But what he doesn't realise is, is that I'm not a fighter. I use this for self protection, from the vindictive father who I left behind.

"Four, please. We have a boxing tournament coming up within a month or so, I'd love for you to represent the pit." He looks at me, with a look of shock and admiration.

"I'm not sure... I don't think I can Max... I'm sorry. It's just not my thing." I watch the happiness seep from his smile.

"That's okay. It's fine. Your loss I guess..." He turns and walks away and everybody in the pit comes over to me. I am greeted by a volley of high fives and fist bumps, but I simply shrug it off by saying it was nothing. Four of the five people disperse and go back to what they were doing before, but a girl stayed, I still haven't looked at her, I always stare at the floor and I can see the pink parts to her training shoes. I look up and she's wearing skin tight shorts, and wearing a shirt with "The Pit" in all capitals.

"So, that was pretty cool. Y'know. What you just did there." She said and she brushed a strand of her golden hair over her ear, to show her grey-blue eyes. I'm sure I know her voice from somewhere...

Shit!. Shitshitshitshit. Shit. I realise that that's the girl I crashed in to on my race to get to work!

I pull the hood over my head and hope she doesn't recognise me.

"Um. Yeah it was okay I guess." I brush it off. She's so damn perfect, I can feel the nerves building up.

"My name's Tris, by the way" She offers her hand and gives a cute half-mouthed smile. I think I'm melting. I stare at her hand and she snaps her fingers.

"You going to shake that or what?" She says with a chuckle to her voice. I take her hand and softly shake.

When I lived in the house with my father, there were so many girls who would throw themselves at me. I had no interest whatsoever. Most of them were very attractive girls, but they flaunted themselves around too much and it made me feel embarrassed for them. But Tris, she seems like she would be the opposite to that. If I bumped into a girl in my old street she would have probably asked for my number, but Tris... She called me an Jackass!

_Stop. _What are you talking about, Four? She's way too good for you. Don't even get your hopes up.

"Yeah. Um, nice to meet you Tris. I'm Four." I say to her in a calm, and deep voice.

"Four?!" She exclaims and laughs. She laughs for a good 15 second until she realises I'm not laughing. "Surely, that's a nickname right?" She says, presumably she says that so I don't offended. And to lighten the mood, I decide to say:

"Obviously." A huge grin pierces my face and stays there, as we stare into each others eyes. Laughing. "Well Tris, my shift ends in about three minutes. I'll be seeing you around?" I ask, with a bit too much eagerness in my tone of voice.

"Obviously" She replies, and gives me a wink. She turns and walks away, back to her treadmill where she was running rather furiously. Now Four, don't be an idiot. She doesn't like you, and you don't like her. So stop being a moron, and go home.

I clock out of work, and wave Max goodbye through the window. I climb into my car, and start the engine, but I don't drive. I sit in my seat and push the palms of my hands into my eyes. I remain in this position for about ten minutes, until I hear a gentle knock at my window.

"You okay?" I hear Tris ask, though her voice is muffled by the window of my car.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm good. Yeah, totally fine. Great." I say, in a very quick and nervous voice.

"You sure?" She asks with a quizzical look on her face.

"Yeah, no I'm all good. You need a ride?" I ask. Instantly regretting it in fear of being rejected.

"I do, actually. If that's all good with you, I mean." She says, with a hint of excitement. I nod my head, and it's a signal for her to get in. She does.

Several minutes of driving pass and I realise that we're driving in the direction of my apartment. I remember, I recognise her from the morning but she doesn't recognise me. She makes me pull up in the parking lot and she says that this is her stop. I act surprised, because I knew this was coming.

"No kidding? I'm apartment 6, second floor." I say to her. A look of horror seeps across her face.

"No it's not, that's my friends room! Who the hell are you, you creep!" She scrambles out of my car and runs inside. I also, jump out of the car and shout for her to wait so I could explain myself. She's on the staircase, in-between the first and second floor. I catch her and grab her by the wrist, and she elbows me in the face, causing my lip to bleed.

"Tris, I'm Zeke and Uriah's new room mate!" I shout in her face.

"I know, That elbow was for bumping into me this morning, you dick" She bites her lip and walks slowly up stairs to the third and final floor, laughing to herself.

She's incredible. I catch myself grinning to myself and remember the elbow-chin incident. I wipe the blood away with my thumb and walk to my room. I unlock the door and walk in, and the room is spotless, so that must mean the brothers are awake.

I close the door and lean against it, and close my eyes and smile.

"Dude! Who is she?!" I hear Zeke shout..

"What do you mean who is she?!" I reply, hoping he didn't see Tris.

"You're smiling like a little girl man! This ain't the Four from last night! You must have met a girl and you're smiling like that!" While he says that, he come over and put his arm round my shoulder. "So dude, were going to be living together for a while, you may as well just tell me her name!"

"Okay, but you can't tell anybody man, I'm not even sure I like her, I just think's she's hot, y'know?"

I say in protest to him.

"Sure, man whatever, just let it out!" Zeke shouts

"Okay, she said her name was Tr-"

"Tris?!" He interrupts me, and I nod with a confused look on my face. "Yo Uriah! Four has the hots for Tris!" He falls to a heap of laughter on the floor and I hear Uriah crying tears of laughter too.

"What's so bad about that!" I shout. "And hey, I don't have the hots for her at all!" I argue.

"You so do, dude!" I hear Uriah shout in from his bedroom.

"Uriah, Four. Party. Tonight!" Zeke shout's and lets out a war cry.

_**(**_**Authors note. So yeah guys, this is my best effort so far, and I'm pretty much making it up as I go along. All reviews are greatly appreciated, and there should be another chapter out tomorrow. Thank you all for your time!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey guys, quite note here. I'm aware this is an overused AU sort of thing, but bear with me,maybe towards the end of this story, I'll start a new one. Now, I know it has a slow start but it's going to heat up soon! Enjoy!)**

**Tris' POV**

I walk up another flight of stairs from where I playfully elbowed Four. I purposefully went up slowly, because I needed some time to think to myself before I was bombarded with questions by Chris, Shauna and Mar. Wow, they are my room mates but so help me I want to kill them sometimes. I begin thinking to myself. _Do I like four?_ No, Don't be silly. Yeah, he's unbelievably good looking, and he basically has the body of a God. But no, he wouldn't ever consider a girl like me. I'm not even sure he's single! What am I even talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I hear Chris say as I open the door.

"What? I said that out loud?" The colour of red spreads across my cheeks.

"Yeah, you sort of did... No getting out of it now Tris! What were you thinking about?!" She jumps up from painting her nails and leads me from the front door to the couch again. "come on, spill it!" she whines.

"It's nothing, I met a guy at the pit... Turns out he's Zeke and Uri's new room mate..." I begin to explain, and catch myself staring at the floor mid-sentence.

"You like him! It's official! I'm so telling Shauna and Mar!" She squealed with joy.

"Fine, do it. I don't even care. I don't like him anyway" I try to hide the look of embarrassment. Christina ran off into the other room, presumably to find Shauna and Marlene. I hear a group of high pitched screeches, followed by the rapid heavy running footsteps of the girl's on the wooden floor. To my surprise they all dive on top of me, asking for details like homeless dogs beg for food.

"Look girls. One thing, I don't even like him! There's no reason for you all to be like this!" I say, whilst the blush on my face is ever growing. We all stop, in a frozen stance on the couch. A phone is ringing. Shauna answers.

"What do you want, Zeke?... What? Really?... 8:30? We'll be there, babe... Mwah" She hung up her cell phone. " Party at Zeke's. 8:30, that's in 45 minutes. Shit, we need to get dressed!" We all ran in a giddy fit to the bedroom to prepare for the night of partying ahead.

**Four's POV **

I watched as Zeke spoke to his Girlfriend, Shauna, on the phone and hung up.

"Well? Are they coming?" I ask him, with a little bit too much eagerness.

"Calm down loverboy, they're coming. Now. We need to go to the store and restock on our, shall we say, beverages." He said with a wink on his face. "You coming or staying? I can show you round if you want?" he asks. I slip my hoodie on and pull up the hood. It was a clear sign to him that I was coming. "You have a car, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, dodge charger." I reply, I love the damn car so much.

"Tough, I'm taking you in the best ride in the whole of chicago." I could tell that he was bullshitting, but when we got into the parking lot, I realised that I was wrong. Totally, and utterly wrong.

"This, my friend. Is my car. The Aston Martin Rapide." He said, with a beaming smile of lust on his face.

"Dude, how the hell did you afford this thing?" I ask, still amazed at how such a lazy guy like Zeke could have such an amazing car like this, its incredible.

"Me and Uri have rich parents, they basically gave us a whole bunch of money and kicked us out. I've been taking care of Uriah for the past 8 months, but he used his share to chip in and buy me this bad boy." He explained, as we both climbed in. He started the engine and I heard it roar like a ferocious animal. "Yeah! Wooh!" He screamed, and sped off around the city.

Whilst he was taking me on a tour, I took mental notes of the different places I could take T- I mean, I could go to. There was the Dauntless Dive Bar. It's the local bar where people tend to hang put and do some pretty crazy stuff. Next, was the Candor Comedy Club, where they hosted different comedians and psychics who could tell if you were lying or not. I assumed is was just a fairy tale to earn some cash. Then, was the Abnegation charity compound. They did the obvious, and gave out charity objects. I could tell I wouldn't go there often, that's the store my father worked at. Finally, there was some sort of library called "The Erudite Centre." Again, I don't think I'll be going there too often.

We arrived at the local shopping mall. We ran there, realising that the time had flew by and it was already 8:10. After we had gathered a few snacks, and a whole lot of "beverages" as Zeke called them, he went to the checkout, and paid for them. Normal, right? We walked out of the store and he loaded his trunk with the party stuff, and instead of getting in, he asked me to follow him. We walked around the back of the shopping mall, and I had no idea what to expect. He knocked on an iron door, a secret code perhaps?

"Code?" A mysterious deep voice asked.

"Three, Fifty-Seven, Twelve" Zeke replied. The door opened, and he received a package.

"What the hell is that?" I ask him, I'm not looking forward to the answer.

"This my friend, is Amity bread." He says to me, with a devilish grin cracking along his mouth. "You eat a mouthful of this, You'll be on a natural high for about an hour. Now don't worry, it's perfectly legal. It's just frowned upon by the police." I guess if he's actually telling me the truth, he reassured me pretty well. "Now come on, back to Casa De Pedrad" He said, and clapped me on the back. With a laugh that started with a chuckle, then grew into a roar of joy, and his laugh was very infectious. It set me off, we laughed all the way back to the apartment complex.

We ran into the apartment, and Uriah greeted us with a shocked face.

"Guys, you are so late! You have three minutes to get dressed!" He hurried us in. To be fair though, all he was wearing was a pair of white socks, some Jean shorts and a vest. I, too, change into a white skin tight shirt and a pair of Jean shorts. But Zeke wears an orange vest with some black shorts.

"Don't we all look the part" Zeke says with a chuckle.

"You could say that, hey toss me a beer Uri, will you?" I ask of him. He throws a can over and I crack it open.

We hear a knock at the door, followed by ominous giggles.

"Allow me, Gentlemen." Uriah says, with a huge grin. "Aha! Ladies" he says, bowing whilst opening the door. A girl wearing a white dress walks in, and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Next, a girl wearing a pink crop top, with a matching short skirt walks in. She has slightly olive skin. She is followed by a girl, wearing another white dress, who walks over to Zeke and rests her forehead against his chin. She walks to the kitchen to get a drink.

Next, Tris. Wearing a tight black dress that just about covers her ass. The back of the dress is laced, I notice the tag from the store still attached. I've caught her out this time. But wow... She looked truly amazing. She laughs to the olive skinned girl, and I notice they've caught me staring at her. I can feel the heat spreading to my cheeks. _Shit. _I take a drink and think screw it, I'll go talk to her.

"So. What might your name be?" I say to Tris' friend who caught me staring.

"Christina, and I take it your Four?" She asks, with a cheesy smile.

"And how might you know that, I wonder?" I ask, whilst smirking at Tris.

"I think you know" Christina says to me, as she walks to the kitchen to join Zeke's date for the night.

"You know, You forgot to take the tag off that dress" I say, and point at the dress with my can of beer. I can tell that she's humiliated, and I know she's thinking of a backup plan.

"I know, I thought... It looked cool?" She said with an unconvincing tone. We stare at each others eyes and laugh in agreement.

"You know what else looks cool, Four? The cut on your lip. I wonder how you got that?" she says with a playful tone. She walks to the kitchen, but before passing me she playfully brushes past me. _Shit. Does she want me to collapse?_I think to myself. I take another drink, and walk over to Zeke, who's now sat on the couch.

"So, Zeke. Who is she?" I ask, and playfully punch him in the arm.

"Shauna. My girlfriend. She's okay I guess." He says that louder so that she would hear, and she flips him off and Zeke blows her a kiss. "The one Uriah is with is Marlene, or Mar for short. That's also his girlfriend. The one stood with Tris is Christina, her boyfriend is um... In hospital. But lets not talk about that. And obviously, you know Tris _very_ well" he says and punches me back.

"Yeah, you don't keep your mouth shut, you'll know my fist very well" I say and we both laugh. "I'm going to go um... Talk to her? I guess." I walk away as I hear Zeke give me moral support. I walk past Uriah and Mar, who haven't stopped touching each other since the girls arrived. "Easy tiger" I say to Uriah and I hear him shout some abuse, along the lines of dickhead. I reach the kitchen, and throw my empty can in the trash can. Shauna and Christina see what my aim is, and walk away, giggling to each other and Tris looks like she's going to burst with embarrassment. "So stranger, don't you think elbowing people is rude?" I say in my best seductive voice I can possibly muster.

"I don't know, do you not thinking chasing innocent and helpless girls up staircases is rude too?" She says in an equally seductive tone. _She's good._

"That is not my fault, at all!" I raise my hands in defence. I pour myself a shot. But before I can knock it back, she grabs it from my hand and says "Don't lie, big guy." she knocks it back and winks. She walks in the direction of Christina and they resume their conversation. I decide to follow her, but only because Christina is in the direction of the toilet. As I reach Christina, Tris grabs my wrist. She hands me a note that reads: _We need to...Talk. Your room, 10 minutes. _At the bottom corner of the note is where she kissed it with her red lipstick.

I walk until I know I'm a distance so far away she can't hear me. "Yeah" I say "Talk." I can literally feel the nervousness inside me wanting to find a way out.

(**A/N. Took me a while to get this chapter right but I have a lot of spare time, so as soon as I add this chapter I'll get started on writing the next one too. I was thinking of posting two a day anyway. Thanks for your time! Much love.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey guys, fourth chapter here. I'd just like to say thank you so much for all the views and stuff I've been getting, it means a lot:D. Again, I realise it's taking a bit of time to get into stuff, but I promise this chapter could be very worthwhile! Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV**

I can't believe she gave me the note, I'm still in shock. I hurry out of the toilet and look back into the living room to count the people still in there. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Uriah and Mar. _No Tris. Shit. _What if she thinks I've stood her up? I run as fast as I can without being noticed. I open the door to my bedroom and find her lying on my bed. She takes a drink out of her glass of wine. She signals for me to come and sit next to her on the bed. She sits up.

"So um, we need to talk?" I ask her, my voice cracks. I'm so damn nervous.

"Yeah we do... I don't get it Four. Excuse me for being up front, but do you like me? I overheard somebody talk about it... You aren't exactly showing it very well." She says. She has these puppy dog eyes going on... She looks genuinely hurt.

"I don't know how to put this, Tris..." I say.

"So you don't?" She says, with a shocked look, her eyes fill up with tears and when she says _hurt_ you can tell she's on the verge of tears.

"No. I um... I do like you? More than you know... I just... Thought you wouldn't like me back... that's all." I explain to her, I notice that in my rush to calm her down and stop her from crying, I had put my hand on her thigh. She's warm. Touching her, it sent an electrifying thrill throughout my whole body. _This is wrong_. _No, it's so right. _I move the hand from her thigh to her back, where the dress is laced. I tough her so delicately that only my fingertips are touching, her. The palm of my hand begs to come into contact with her skin but I wont let it, I don't want to break her. I lean in, Slowly. I close my eyes and rest my forehead against hers, I brush my lips against hers, and she pulls me in by my neck. We kiss, harder than at first. I try pulling out so that I can breathe, but when I try, she bites my lip. I smile, and it causes her to smile. I go back in to kiss her. As I begin caressing her back with my fingertips, she pulls away.

"I need a few more drinks before we do any more of this, loverboy." She slowly stands up to walk out of my bedroom, her hips are swaying. I'm mesmerised by her. She stops in the doorway and catches me looking. "You coming, or what?" She asks. Without saying anything, I stand and walk with her to the kitchen. We stop, as she goes into the fridge for the bottle of wine, and pours her self a glass. I walk over to her, and press myself close behind her.

"You're such a tease, you know that right?" I whisper into her ear.

"Oh I know, I hope you realise that the whole room is looking at us, Four." She says, without turning her attention away from pouring the wine. I quickly turn around, to see if she's right. She is. She's good. Everybody gets back to what they were doing before we entered the room.

"Easy tiger!" I hear Uriah shout, and Mar hits him in the chest. They get back to doing what they were previously doing. Partying, I guess.

I put my hands on Tris' waist. She pushes back into my chest, I have a muscular chest, and she knows it. I decide to be a bit adventurous and I softly tickle her ribcage. She jumps and throws the wine over my white shirt.

"Oh my god, Four, I'm so sorry!" She says. _She meant to do that_.

"No, no its fine. I have plenty more. Let me go get changed." I grab another drink and open it on my way back to the bedroom. I leave the door open behind me, hoping that on the off chance, she would follow me. I slip a vest on, it has rather tropical colours on. It isn't usually what I would wear, but Tris is here, I need to make an impression if I haven't already.

"You know I did that on purpose, didn't you." I heard Tris say from behind me.

"Yeah, wasn't that hard to figure out, you wanted to get my shirt off." I laugh and turn around.

"Well it didn't work, you have..." She points at the vest. "That thing on. It shows off your muscles well." She says to me. Then as I was about to say something back to her, she says " I like it." she walks towards me. Playfully, and gently, she pushes me back onto my bed. I lie backwards, and she puts a leg either side of my chest. She lowers herself, and lies with her head next to mine on the pillow. She's on top of me with an extremely gorgeous dress on. _Think of something before you get hard. _I kiss her neck, and she sits up. She's still sat on me, something else. I get my can of beer, and I take a sip. Instead of swallowing, however, I spray it on her dress. Zeke's voice says in my head _tactics, my boy. _

"Four! What the hell! You dick!" She slaps me, not hard enough to hurt me, but hard enough to know that she's serious. "I'm soaked! What the hell do I wear now?" she climbs off me. _Success. _

"Here, get one of my shirts out of the closet. Take the dress off and put it on. I won't look!" I turn over and bury my face in the pillow.

"Done" She says and I spin around a little bit too quickly "Calm down, Big guy. I'm not naked. _Yet_"Nerves are building up again.

"Y-yet?" I ask.

"We're playing a game later, I've forgotten the name. Something Zeke made up, but if you lose, you strip." she explains.

"So you plan on losing, not like you, Tris." I say, with a laugh of victory.

"Shut up, I bet you don't exactly plan on winning, either" she says, with a seductive grin.

But I do, I have scars all over my back from when my father used to whip my with his belt. Flashbacks play in my mind, of his drunken fits where he would beat me to unconsciousness and I would wake up in the next morning with a searing headache and usually some dry blood from my nose.

"...Four? Four? You in there? Hey." I hear Tris. She doesn't know. And she'll never know.

"Yeah, sorry. Daydreaming. We going back to the party?" I stand up, and hope she doesn't realise that on the inside I'm still hurting.

"Um... yeah I guess if you want to." She asks, she takes my hand. We interlock fingers and stand there for a moment. She knows I'm not okay. She stands on her toes and kisses my nose. _She's driving me insane._ "Come on, Four. Y'big softie." We walk out of my bedroom and out to the living room where the party is still alive. A few more people have arrived. I don't know them.

The music gets killed, presumably from Zeke or Uriah.

"Now, how has everybody enjoyed themselves tonight?" Zeke shouts as he stands on the coffee table. It is met by a roar of gratitude from all the guests. "Now, I do apologise but the night is getting later... I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but is time for you all to depart!" The roar changes to a combination of complaints and sad noises. "Fear not, my companions!" _Zeke really is nuts._ I think to myself. "There shall be a party again soon! Until Next time!" He begins to usher people out of our apartment. But the first people to arrive, my new friends, we all stay.

"So Zeke, we playing it?" Mar asks Zeke.

"You bet we are, mar! Hey... That rhymed... I'm a genius!" Uriah interrupts Zeke and answers the question instead.

"So Four. This game is an extreme game of never have I ever. In this game, somebody says something. For example, if I were to say never have I ever driven a car, everybody would take a shot. However, if you haven't driven a car... well... a piece of clothing goes bye bye." he says and everybody, including myself, laughs.

We all sit in a circle, and I'm annoyed because I'm on the opposite side to Tris. She sits next to Christina and I sit next to Uriah.

"Okay. I'll go first. Never have I ever... Kissed a member of the same sex?" Shauna says. To my surprise, Everybody takes a piece of clothing off apart from Shauna and Mar. They look at each other and laugh, and take the shot. The brothers look at each other and high five. I took my sock off, Rebellious. I know.

"Never have I ever kissed a random person at a party" Uriah says. "Random being somebody who's name you don't know" he adds. Everybody takes a shot, But I take another sock off.

"Wait, You've never kissed a randomer?" Tris sarcastically gasps. Everybody laughs.

"Nope, never. Shocked?" I let out a cheeky grin at Tris.

"Yeah. I am actually..." She replies.

"The sexual tension in this room is unbearable!" Christina shouts and we all laugh. I hold Tris' gaze in her eyes.

"Okay, never have I ever been rejected" Zeke says. He has his arm around Shauna, and they're holding hands. Uriah, Christina, and Tris all take a shot. _Shit_. My shorts have to go, I'm not exposing my back. I take my shorts off. I have the least amount of clothing on.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

Everybody is down to their last pit of clothing, and we're all drunk beyond belief. I still have my vest. Tris is left in her Bra and my shirt tied around her waist. Zeke, Shauna , Uriah and Christina are all basically naked.

"Babe, why can't you just strip?" Uriah asks Mar.

"Sh, We'll see." she replies. "Okay, never have I ever... Had sex!" Everybody apart from I have had sex. _Even Tris._ I actually feel quite jealous. She knows it too. We keep catching each other's eyes from across the circle. I long for her touch. _The vest. _I quickly pull it off, and push my back against the coach so nobody can see the scars. It burns, one of them is fresh. The day before I moved out, he hit me with the belt. I can still feel it. Looks like I'm either sleeping on the couch, or I'm staying here until the end end of the game.

"Four. You're out dude, you only have your underwear on... You have to take shots from now on. Good luck in the morning"

**-15 Minutes later- **

The game has finished, Marlene won. She still has a lot of clothing on though, much to Uriah's discontent and begging for her to strip anyway.

"'Kay, game over people. But, the night still goes on! " Zeke shouts. "Amity Bread!" everybody takes a piece and eats it straight away. I tear a chunk out of the bread, and stare at it.

"You having that, Four?" Tris asks me, I know that if I give her it, she could get hurt. But I don't want it either. I put it in my mouth and wash it down with some Whiskey. The rest of the night was a blur.

**(Hey guys, that's the chapter over. I hope you enjoyed it. I could post another 2 tomorrow if you all want me to, but that's it for now, sorry. It really is amazing to see all these views from around the world though! I appreciate all of them :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story, and I'll see you all next time! Much love!) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi everybody, sorry I'm really late getting this chapter out, I play for a high standing rugby team and we had a training session and I completely forgot about it! Anyway, enough of that, The support I've been getting is ridiculous. I woke up this morning and I have over 300 views in basically one day. Thank you all so much, it means a lot. I'm going to try my best to keep this story going, and I hope you all like this chapter:D Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV**

I wake up, and try to remember what happened after the Amity bread last night, to no success. The stuff really does wipe you out. I stand up and pick up my white shirt, and see the huge red wine stain on the shoulder that trickles down to about half way. _Damn. _I throw it back on the floor. Tris is so getting it next time I see her, that's my favourite shirt. I slip a hoodie on and begin to clean in the living room, I don't think Zeke or Uriah is awake yet. After half an hour's cleaning I'm finally joined by Uriah.

"Morning, my man" He says with a voice that makes him sound as if he's still asleep. "You were an animal last night, dude. I take my metaphorical hat off to you" he pretended to take a top hat off, and as he did, he bowed.

"What did I even do? I can't remember a thing." I ask him with a laugh in my voice.

"Well first of all, you hung yourself out of the window and started doing chin ups, Zeke and I thought it was hilarious but all the girls were begging you to come back in, it was great!" He says and gives me a high five, we both start laughing. I'm accustomed to the idea of hanging out of a window, that's how I would escape from my father on a night time, however we lived in a one story house, the apartment complex is two stories at least. "then" he said "you and Tris made out at every possible moment, you sexual demon, you." he laughed and hit me in the arm, and I gave him one back.

"Look man, I cant remember a thing, we don't talk about this any more. Deal?" I ask him

"We don't talk about what anymore?" Zeke asks, me and Uriah both jump as we had no idea he was there. "You getting with Tris about 30 times in the space of 20 minutes?" He and Uriah burst into a fit of laughter, and I simply shrug it off with a huge grin on my face. _Shit_. _She must like me back?_

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth, after I'm done I stand and look at myself in the mirror. I don't see what girls see in me, especially Tris. I mean sure I go to the Pit a lot, and I'm tall. But I'm not the best looking guy in the world and not exactly the kindest. I smile and see a straight set of white teeth, but a graze on my lip from where Tris elbowed me.

"Hey, you done in there or what? I need a piss!) I hear Uriah shout, and I open the door.

"You always need a piss" I say and we both laugh. I walk into the living room of the apartment and I see Zeke on his phone, presumably texting Shauna If she's even awake yet. It's early in the morning. "Hey Zeke, I'm off to the pit. You coming?" I ask.

"Dude, have you seen me? I don't need no gym, I'm a magnet for women!" He says as he lifts his shirt up, there's a slight six pack there but it's only because of his slender frame.

"Suit yourself, man" I say, as I open the door. I close it behind me and walk past the receptionists office. I knock on the window and wave at Amar, he gives me a friendly beaming smile back in return.

I Arrive at The Pit, even though I'm not working I have my uniform on and my name tag so that people can recognise me just in case. Max is spotting somebody who's lifting weights, helping him with his reps. "Hey, boss" I say, and he spins around with a shocked face, it's my day off today and I think he's surprised to see me.

"Hey Four, nice to see you here today. You know it's your day off, right?" he asks me, with a touch of admiration for my hard work ethic.

"Yeah, thought I'd just come and get my hours caught up. Mind if I hit the bags?" I ask, hoping to see Tris here, that's the real reason I came. He nods his approval, and I move from the rooms with the weights to the boxing area. I look around the room like a child at Christmas, hoping to see the big boxes of toys. _She isn't even here._ Ah well, may as well just train.

45 Minutes of pounding away at the same punching bag goes by, I take it easy this time and try not to break it. I realise that I didn't have my tape on my hands, and they're dripping with blood. I didn't even take note. When I train, I take all my pent up anger and rage out on the bags. I picture the bag being my fathers fat, alcohol filled body and want to make it explode. The anger starts to take over, I don't care about my knuckles getting hurt, they're already messed up from when I got attacked. Jab, jab, cross, right hook, uppercut, right knee. One more punch and I feel like the bag is going to rip open.

"Woah, woah Four take it easy, calm down!" I hear a familiar feminine voice from behind me. _Tris. _She grabs hold of my waist and I feel safer, I feel whole. "Why are you crying? Oh my God, Four. Your hands..." she takes both of my hands in hers. "Let's go get them cleaned up." She leads me to the female toilets of the Pit. She cleans my hands in the sink for a good 10 minutes, trying to rid my hands of the wet and dry blood. I realise she's finished and just holding my hand for the sake of holding my hand. Her hands are cold from the freezing cold water she rubbed on my hands. "What was that about?" She asks, in a calm voice. Instead of telling her, I just decide to remove my sweaty grey hoodie. I turn around so she could see my back, which is decorated with the evil wounds of my fathers belt. "Oh my God, who did this to you?" she asks. She traces each individual scar, with her freezing cold fingers. Each time she makes contact with my skin it sends an immense feeling throughout my body.

"My father." I say, my voice breaks when I say father. Tears are now streaming down my face.

"No, no Four please don't cry." she cradles my face in her shoulder and I place my arms around her waist. If this was any other person, I would feel weak. But I feel... I feel stronger when I'm with her. I've known her a matter of days but I feel like she adds a completely new meaning to my life. I raise my head from her shoulder and gaze into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Tris." I say, my eyes are pleading for her forgiveness. Forgiveness that she will give me, no doubt.

"No, no don't be. It's all okay, I'm here for you now." she runs her hand through my hair. I move my hands from her waist and cup them around her cheeks, I lean in and kiss her, ever so softly. I feel like If I am too hard, she is going to shatter into a countless amount of pieces, and I'll never get her back. I will away after our short embrace, I want it to feel like a lifetime. "are you okay now, Four?" she asks me.

"Please, don't call me Four..." I ask.

"What else am I meant to call you?" she asks, with a genuine confused look.

"Tobias. But don't tell anybody else, keep it our little secret. Please..." I beg of her.

"Of course, _Tobias_" When she says my name, a shiver runs through my spine. It lifts my heart, and it feels so right.

"Now" I say, wiping the last tear from my face. "You want me to spot you?" I ask.

"What, you think I can't handle it myself?" she asks, and sarcastically acts offended by putting a hand on her heart.

"Of course I do, but it's sort of my job..." I say with a small smile creeping in the corner of my mouth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she says and softly giggles. "Come on, the weights wont lift themselves." She takes my hand and leads me out of the female toilets and back to the weight lifting room.

After about 30 minutes of helping her with the weights and a short burst on the treadmill, we decide to leave. I unlock my car, and before I can even think about getting in, she runs and sits in the passenger seat. I laugh to myself and climb in the driver seat.

"And what makes you think I want to give you a ride home today?" I ask, with as best of a seductive grin I can do.

"Because I'm the best?" she says, and I nod my head in agreement. On the ride home, I drive past a restaurant. I notice that her eyes light up, I can tell she wants to go there. It looks like a fancy enough place, I guess I could ask her out. But how? After another 5 minutes of driving we pull up in the parking lot of the apartment complex. She goes to get out of my car and I grab her wrist, and she sinks back into her seat. We look into each others eyes for a few seconds too long.

"You planning on saying something?" she asks and laughs at me.

"I um... I saw you um... Looking at that restaurant earli-"

"Oh my god! Tobias?! Are you asking me out on a date?" she cuts me off before I can finish, and her face brightens up. _No backing out now_.

"Yeah, yeah that's what I'm doing" I say and laugh, trying to sound as causal as possible without exploding with excitement. She leans in and kisses me.

"That a good enough answer? Knock on my door at 8:00." She says and races out of the car and up the first flight of stairs before I can even think about what I've just done. _This is happening, Tobias._I see Zeke's Aston Martin pull up next to mine, and we get out at the same time. I can't conceal the huge smile on my face.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Zeke asks me, and looks at me in a humorous way.

"I um... I have a date tonight... With Tris?" I respond to him

"No shit?" He says, and laughs.

"No shit!" I say, and we begin walking up the stairs to the apartment.

"So, you taking her any where nice?" he asks, he sounds more excited than me, I'm just in total shock that she wants to go on a date with me.

"I um... Saw her looking at this restaurant from the car. Somewhere called Hakkasan palace? I think it does Cantonese food?" I reply

"Woah, Hakkasan? That costs a fortune, I'll pray for your wallet." he says and pretends to start praying. I don't care much, I have more than enough money to pay for a night out for Tris. I look at my phone and realise its 6:37. I have about two hours to relax and prepare myself.

**Tris' POV **

_He asked me out_. I think to myself as I run up the stairs to break the news to my friends. I barge open the door and find them all on the couch eating lunch, I can smell the pasta sauce.

"Guys!" I scream and jump around at the door. "Four asked me out to Hakkasan!" I scream, and they all run over to me, imitating my scream.

"Quick! We need to go and get her ready, what are we going for? The I don't care, this is a one time thing look? Or the I'm going to make you melt when you see me look?" Shauna yells

"Option Two!" We all scream in harmony. They practically carry me to the dressing room. I take a quick shower and run back to meet them. They apply my make up, which I protested against because no amount of make-up can make me look remotely pretty. They spin me round and I come into sight of the mirror. My jaw practically hits the floor, I look stunning.

"You're miracle workers..." I say with a shocked voice, and they all laugh. They pin my hair up, which again looks fantastic. I can just tell that Tobias loves my eyes, he always looks into them. Next, they pick out a dress that is amazingly short, but still makes me look like I have at least some decency. It just about covers my upper and lower back, but the middle of my back is left bare with a single lace going across. It's going to drive him insane. Next, is just a plain black pair of heels that Shauna lends me, They're 4 inches high but I'll still be much smaller than Tobias. By the time they're done, it's already 8:27 and We rush to the living room to make it act like it didn't take two hours to dress me. After another Two minutes of waiting, there's a soft knock at the door.

**Four's POV**

All I decided to do was shower, and leave my hair looking messy. It's usually like that anyway, but for some reason it looks much better today. I put on a normal grey suit, with a black tie and black shoes. It looks a bit odd, but Uriah and Zeke assure me that I look fine and It's just the nerves. I have to sit around for another hour though.

The hour seems like an eternity, but it finally comes to a close.

"Well boy's, this is the time of reckoning for our brother Four." Zeke says. He and his brother stand and salute me. "May all the Gods bless this kind man's wallet, and may it live after tonight's battle with its natural enemy. The woman." We all laugh together, and I leave the apartment. The walk up the third flight of stairs has never gone by so quickly in my whole life, and I knock at the door. I try and do it ever so gently, enough so that she can hear, but not enough to make myself sound desperate. I hear the four girls making high pitched squeals of happiness, and I can hear Tris saying goodbye to them. She swings the door open.

My jaw has never dropped so much in my life, she's wearing this dress... and the make-up... and the... and the... I can't do anything but stand and stare at her!

"Well, Four. You look... Presentable yourself." She says in a soothing voice.

"I... I um... You look b-beautiful Tris." I say, and her cheeks light up with red. She still hasn't shut the door, and I hear her friends all making Aw's. "I guess we should go now then?" I say. I have my hands in my pockets, and she links her arm with mine. I stop before we go down the stairs, and look her in the eye.

"Breathing. It's the one thing I've known how to do since the day I was born. But I still manage to forget how to do it, whenever I see you."

**( I KNOW. I'm so late, and it's a bit of a cliffhanger! As soon as this gets posted, Chapter 6 is going to be written! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(Just a quick note guys, I'm so sorry the last chapter took so long to be published, I had rugby training and stuff... But I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless! So yeah, This is the next chapter. The support I've been getting recently is blowing my mind, it's so amazing! I have a family get together tomorrow, so there might just be one chapter posted, but yeah, we'll have to see! Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV**

Did I really just say that to her? Usually I don't have a way with words, but I just spoke what was in my mind at the time. It sounded pretty cool up there, so I just though I'd go for it. And damn did it work, I can see the tears growing in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Don't cry already. Don't want the eye-liner running 30 seconds into our date" I say, and wink at her. We walk down the stairs. I have to slow the pace down though, because of her high heels.

"Four, I mean... Tobias. That is the single nicest thing anybody has ever said about me... In my life..." She says to me.

"Well, I mean it, and there's going to be much nicer coming up." I say, and we reach the bottom of the stair case. I knock on Amar's door, a secret code I set up with him earlier. He did say anything I need, he would do it for me. I took advantage of his offer.

He walked out from behind the staircase. "Your Rose, young lady" he said, and gave it to Tris.

"Oh my God Four, did you tell him to do this?" she spins round and asks me.

"No, he's trying to take my date off me. Of course I did." I say, and she takes the rose and smells it. I owe Amar, big time.

"Now kids, enjoy your night. Don't eat too much, Hakkasan can give that effect" he said and pats his belly. "Now go on, your chauffeur awaits!" he says and ushers us out of the door. I hired a limo, corny I know.

"Four, what the hell? Is this all for me?!" she says, and looks up at me, there's a tear rolling down her face an I catch it.

"For us." I say, and wink. I lead her to the limo and pour her a glass of champagne. She has a look of disbelief in her eyes. "what? I can't spoil you?" I ask, with a laugh.

"No, I just didn't think a big guy like you could be so romantic" she says. _She really is good._

"Ooh, ouch?" I grin at her, with a look of admiration for the girl who wiped the blood from my hands. She moves across the back seat and snuggles into my chest. She looks up at me, and we slowly lean in and our lips collide. It's the greatest experience I've ever had. This is the first date I've ever been on, with any girl, with the only ever girl I've ever kissed. This is like a damn fairytale. I taste the cherry lipstick she is wearing, and I know I now like cherries. I used to hate them, not any more. They're my favourite fruit in the whole god damn world.

"How do you pay for all of this?" she asks, after our kiss.

"Same way as everybody else, with money." I say and laugh

"Less of those remarks, you're _so_ incredibly funny, Tobias." she says and battles to keep a straight face.

"You going to make me?" I ask, I'm not usually like this. She makes me feel so amazing. I'm usually a well reserved person, but she makes me want to come out of my shell and be an animal.

"Yeah, I am actually." She kisses me again, longer and harder this time. I guess she wins that one. _She's going to have no cherry shit left._ I think to myself, but then again, she probably has spare in her bag. The limo stops and we have arrived, the chauffeur gets out and opens the door, and we both climb out. "Which kind of lipstick are you wearing? You have enough of it" she says in a flirtatious way.

"I wonder who's fault that is" I say, and take her by the hand. I raise it up and kiss it. I'm trying my hardest to be a gentleman tonight, and it's working. I actually haven't messed up. Yet, anyway. "lets go, we have a reservation." I lower her hand and interlock our fingers, and lead her into the restaurant.

"Ah! Master Eaton! Right this way, tonight I will be your waiter." My buddy Georgie says, his sister owns the restaurant, she's called Tori Wu.

"Please, Georgie. Four is just fine!" I say, and try to brush it off. Georgie and I went to school together back on the other side of Chicago.

"Yes sir, Master Four" he says and winks at me. We sit down at the table. "So, all drinks tonight are on the house, just for you two. What can I get you?" he asks. I look at Tris, and signal for her to go first. Ever the gentleman.

"Um, sorry this is just amazing. Can I have a glass of wine please?" she asks kindly.

"Georgie, just make it a whole bottle." I say and we all laugh.

"Coming right up, young lady." he says and goes to get the bottle.

"Wait Georgie! C'mere." I say. "Georgie, this is Tris. Tris, Georgie is my oldest friend. We were best friends back in school, he's the man" I explain.

"A pleasure to meet an acquaintance of Four's" He says and shakes Tris' hand. She laughs and shakes it back.

"Dude, you don't have to talk all posh around us, we're your friends." I laugh

"Well thank god for that, I'm dying here man! Tori's making me talk in this whole new vocabulary, it's driving me mental!" he says and leaves to get the wine.

"Well look at you, friends in high places" Tris says playfully, and plays with her hair. Doesn't she realise what she's doing to me?

"Yeah I guess, but he's a cool guy, always there to get me out of trouble. Good guy." I shrug it off like it's nothing.

"So, _Tobias Eaton. _How has your day been?" Another shiver is sent through the course of my body when she says my name.

"Amazing, actually. And yours?" I ask. Gentleman.

"Fairly average, nothing out of the ordinary" she says and winks.

"Is that right? You look fairly fascinated with the whole experience." I say, fixing my tie.

"Yeah, do it all the time." She drags out the all. Georgie arrives back.

"Wine for the lovely couple" he says and pours Tris a small amount. "If you would like to taste test" he says and she takes small drink.

"Oh my god, this is amazing. This is fine thank you!" she says, her eyes light up when she tasted the wine. Thank god, I can tell she's enjoying herself so much. Georgie fills up her glass, and then pours mine out.

"Now, what can I get you both, food wise?" He asks and whips out a note pad.

"I'll have the duck please" Tris says.

"I'll um, you know what Georgie? Surprise me. Pick anything on the menu" I say, and look at Tris who is laughing. He scribbles something down on the notes and walks to the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to get the limo you know, your dodge is fine" Tris lies, I know she loved the Limo.

"I know, its pretty amazing. But not amazing enough." I say, and take her left hand with my right, from across the table. I take a drink from my wine, Wow. This really is nice. "You're right. This is amazing" I say to her.

"Yeah, I have a... Good taste." She says in a flirtatious voice and gives me a cheeky smile. "You were wild last night, Tobias. Hanging out of windows... It was cool but. Don't let me see you do it again. Ever." She says and squeezes my hand.

"Oh, and you care so much don't you." I say, playfully.

"Yes, actually. I do care. A lot." she says defensively, but still in a flirty way.

"And why is that?" I reply, I'm trying my best to bait her into saying something. I have no idea what yet, but something.

"Because... It would be a shame for a pretty little kid like you to fall out of a window and mush their face up" she says and we both laugh.

"Wait, pretty? You shouldn't call a man pretty. Try something else" I say and act offended.

"Nope, you're pretty. The lipstick on your face makes you look ever so _Dazzling" _she says and we both laugh. I don't even bother to wipe it off, I feel so comfortable around this girl... It's so weird. I look at Georgie who is already bringing our meal over.

"Duck for the lady" he puts the plate down, and places a napkin over her lap. "And Elephant trunk, in our special house sauce for the gentleman" he says and throws the towel at my face.

"Elephant? Really?" I ask and look at my plate. It really is elephant. "This is a first..." we all laugh.

"Dude, don't under estimate the elephant, it's surprisingly nice, you know." Georgie reassures me. "Enjoy your meal" he says and walks to the next table.

"He's nuts." I say and me and Tris laugh.

"Can I try some of your fine cuisine?" Tris says and we both laugh, I push my plate closer to her to, you know, be a gentleman. She cuts a bit off and eats it. "Woah, that actually is nice!" She says and swallows the morsel of _Trunk_. I cut a bit off myself, and eat it. Georgie was right, it is rather nice. I bet it costs me a small fortune though. So worth it, just to be here with her...

"Yeah, it's really good." I say. "I should cook for you some time." I say and she explodes into a fit of laughter.

"You? Cook for me? That's a sight I'd pay to see!" and we both laugh

"I'll have you know, I'm a rather fine chef" I say and put on a posh, British accent.

"No way! I'm not letting you make me any food! I've never had food poisoning and I don't intend on getting it" She says and we both laugh, and I put my hand on my chest and act offended.

After about 5 minutes of talking about random topics, we've only eaten about half of our food. "Excuse me, I need to go to the little ladies room" she says and stands up, taking her bag with her. As she turns her back on me, I whip out my phone out and check my messages.

**Zeke: How's it goin? Good or no? Uri sed hi  
Me: Amazing dude**

**Christina: I hope you treat her right, if not, We kill ya ;) **

**Me: You ask her about how I treat her. :)**

**Shauna: Have a nice night u 2!**

**Me: I'll try**

**Mar: Don't get her too drunk ;)**

**Me: All drinks on house... oops. ;)**

She comes back from the toilet, and her make-up looks even better than before, with Fresh lipstick.

"You look amazing..." I say, I want to kiss her so badly.

"Why thank you, kind sir" she says and blushes, and she holds my look in her eyes.

"Your eyes look amazing." I say, I cant think of more words to say, so I say that

"I know" she says and winks.

40 more minutes, 2 bottles of wine and dessert later, we've finished our meal.

"You ready do go?" I ask, regretting saying it, I like spending time with her.

"Yeah, sure" _Shit._ I signal Georgie over, and ask him how much the meal was.

"Just 120 dollars, my man." he replies. I hand him five 20's and a 50.

"Your tip" I say, and we both stand up. I embrace Georgie in a friendly hug, and we say our goodbye. "Until next time, Brother." I say

"We'll be seeing you soon, no doubt" Tris says and winks at me. She wants another date? "Thank you for the amazing meal, she says and delicately shakes Georgie's hand. As we walk out of the restaurant, We link arms again.

"Limo's just round the other side of the block" I say. "Wanted to talk to you longer" I say and smile. I take my suit blazer off, and hold it with my free hand over my shoulder. I link arms with her again, and we walk down the street. I'm much taller than Tris' even in her heels. I have to look down when I talk to her. She stops, and I lean down and kiss her. The cherry lipstick taste again. Her lips are so soft. I close my eyes, and this is real freedom.

"Tobias?" an angry, yet familiar voice shouts from about ten metres ahead. I look up, knowing who it is, but praying it wasn't him.

"D-dad." I stutter, all the memories of my beatings race through my mind.

"Who the hell is that... _Skank_ you're with?" he exclaims. "Come here, now. I'm taking you home." He says, and signal's me to follow him. Tris squeezes my arm, she's scared.

No. I wont let him scare her like he scares me. "Tris, please take my jacket." She nods, and I hand her it.

"Good b-. No, get your jacket back!" he barks the command at me. I walk toward him, with a stone cold, angry look of hatred plastered on my face.

"No" I say, and push him against the wall.

"Get your hands off me, son! You're pathetic, thinking you can hurt me!" He spits in my face. I take a step back and wipe it away.

"I'm the pathetic one?" I launch a right hook his way, and he amazingly stays standing. He tries to hit me back, and Tris lets out a high pitched noise. It distracts me as I look at her, and he connects with my nose. I lift a finger and see he made me bleed. "Good luck in hospital, _Marcus"_ I say, with spite. He lets out an evil laugh and waves me over to him, signalling me to attack him. I knee him in his fat belly, and as he bends over I knee him in the face, and the satisfactory crunch of bone echo's through the air. The tears are flowing down my face, but I'm blinded by rage. He lifts his head up, and I hit him in the face. He falls backwards, he's on the floor now. I crouch over him, and start unloading on his face, hoping I can reshape him beyond recognition. About twelve punches in and I notice that Tris is pulling on my arm, she's also crying. I stop and I take her by the hand. I walk her to the limo, and comfort her as she's blaring her eyes out.

"Sh, sh. It's okay, I'm not hurt, you're not hurt. I'll protect you." we sit in the limo, and she snuggles into me like on the way here. She begins to calm down.

"I'm so proud of you, Tobias. But next time, try not to hurt him that much." she says and I laugh. "oh my god, Tobias your hands. They're covered." I look and see a combination of mine and Marcus' blood.

"It doesn't matter, I'll clean them." I say, and I rest my head on hers. The drive back to the apartment complex seems like an eternity.

**(Yay, new chapter. Hope you guy's like it, thank you all for reading!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**(Guys. I have literally no words, I just checked the views and there's over 1000 views on my story that has been out for a matter of days. I Can't thank you all enough! This is the next chapter, and I hope you all continue to enjoy it and keep the support coming!)**

**Four's POV**

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Tris. I'm so sorry I did what I did" I say, whilst resting my lips on the back of her neck. We're still in the limo, returning from our date, where I was provoked to attack my father. We- or I, left him unconscious on the side of the road. As much as I hate him, I didn't mean to cause him so much harm. I'm not that type of person. Tris stays silent, I'm not sure if she even likes me any more. She's seen the animal that I can become. "It won't happen agaim, I pro-"

"I'm scared, Tobias." She says, and her voice is clouded with tears.

"Why?" I ask her.

"What if he comes and gets us? What if he hurts you again..." She stops before finishing her sentence.

"He's not going to hurt me any more, Tris. I promise. And he won't hurt you either, I'd die before I let a sick man like him hurt you." I say, maybe sounding a bit dramatic but it's true. Tris is the most important thing in my life at the moment.

"Will he be okay?" she asks softly

"Yeah, he'll be fine. The worst that's going to happen is a broken nose." I say, trying to reassure her but by going into the detail, it scares her even more. She starts shaking.

We arrive back at the apartment complex, and the limo driver opens the door for us, still oblivious to what happened back at the restaurant. I wrap my suit blazer around Tris, and guide her inside with my arm draped over her shoulders. We go through the front doors and Amar walks over to greet us. He has an excited look, as always, erupting on his face. I shake my head slowly at him, and he catches on not to talk to us. I slip a 10 dollar note into his hand as we walk past. We climb to the floor in which my apartment is located, and Tris stops. Her eye make-up is still running.

"Tobias, can you sleep with me tonight?" She asks, even I hadn't just taken her on a date, I wouldn't say no. She didn't deserve to see me beat my father to within an inch of his life.

"Of course I will, Tris" we walk up to her room. She takes the key out of her bag, and tries to unlock the door. She's shaking uncontrollably, and keeps missing the hole. "Here, I'll do it" Instead of taking the key off her, I take hold of her hand. I guide it to where the hole is, and turn it. We walk through the door and her three room mates, Christina, Marlene and Shauna are waiting. They all jump up, presumably to run over to Tris and ask her all the juicy details of how her night went. They see the streaks of eye-liner down her face and gasp simultaneously, I poke my head around the door and Tris takes my hand. I'm still behind her. She doesn't even look at them, just walks straight. The girls' faces all glare at me, they all look pissed. I shake my head the same way I did at Amar, Christina and Marlene get even angrier but Shauna nods in realisation that it wasn't me who upset her. We open the door to Tris' bedroom and her bed is the farthest away from the door. It's pushed up against the wall. She begins to talk her clothes off, so I presume to do the same. She stops at her Bra and underwear. I keep my boxers on and climb into her bed, and she follows. She sleeps facing the wall that night, and I have my back facing the door. I hold her in my arms, and she pushes back into me. About half an hour later the other three girls sneak into the bedroom and climb into their beds. Surely they know I'm here. I kiss Tris on the back of her head, I know she's still awake. She kisses my arm in return, which her head is resting on.

I Didn't sleep that night. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't even close my eyes, and I only moved when Tris moved. I felt like it was my duty to watch over her.

An alarm sounds in the room, I didn't need it because I didn't sleep at all. Tris' room mates all groan and wake up slowly, but Tris turns around so that we are facing each other. She wraps her legs inside of mine, and they are intertwined.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"_Safe"_ she replies, in a whisper. She pulls the blanket over our heads so that her room mates can't see, and she kisses me. Slowly, and with a real feeling of lust. Tris climbs over me and goes to the dressing table with the other girls, and they begin applying make-up. I stay in Tris' small, single bed but I prop myself up against the headboard. I hear the girls talking excitedly about last night, and Tris doesn't tell them about the fight. I look at my hands and realise that they're still caked in dry blood. I put my shirt on from last night, and walk past the girls.

"Holy shit, Four. You can't sneak up on us like that!" Marlene shouts and we all laugh, but I keep my hands hidden. I walk out the room and proceed to the bathroom. It's scattered with different kinds of shampoo, hair conditioner and sweet smelling hand soaps. Instead of washing my hands I take off my shirt run the shower. I stand. Letting the water engulf my body, and watch it fall to the floor. I wash my hands, and my hair, then step out. I grab a towel, its not fresh but good enough. I walk back into the bedroom with the towel around my waist. The girls have just finished their make-up as I enter the room, and they turn and see my half exposed body. I don't care for the scars on my back any more, that part of my life is over.

I see Tris' eyes widen, as she closely examines my heavily muscular body.

"We'll um. Leave you two along" Shauna says and drags her friends out of the bedroom.

"So, apart from the incident, did you enjoy last night?" I ask her, and walk towards her.

"It was up there with the best nights of my life" she says and reaches to my head. She's fixing my damp, messy hair. She looks into my eyes and I gently kiss her forehead. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I walk forwards and her back is to the all. We're kissing, passionately. She runs her hand through my hair and it makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Her grip around my legs tightens. She wraps both of her arms around my neck, still kissing me. She pulls out for a breath. She laughs and cups her hands around my face.

"Can we put the incident behind us? I'd rather not talk about it... unless we have to" she asks

"I didn't intend on bringing it up anyway" and briefly kiss her again. She has me addicted, she's my drug. "you want to come back to my apartment with the girls, I can cook you all lunch" I ask, with a serious face. I quickly throw some clothes on and pick her back up again.

"Four not this again, I'm not going to let you cook for me!" she says and laughs

"Well tough, you're coming back anyway" I say and she laughs into my chest as I carry her through the living room. I stop, remembering her friends. Our friends. "You guys coming back to my place?" I ask, and they all get up and follow. I can tell that they are mouthing words to Tris behind my back, I can feel her talking back to them. I unlock the door and find Zeke and Uriah sat on the couch watching TV. They both up and jog over to the doorway

"Dude where the hell where you last night? I called you, texted you a few times and you didn't answer." Zeke asks, I never thought he could be concerned about anybody, he's just such a joker.

"Well Tris wanted me to sleep with her" I say and high five Uriah. Tris hits me on the back, playfully.

"T- Four!" she yells "You weren't meant to tell them!" She shouts and jumps off me. I'm already going colder without her touch.

"I'm sorry, I don't lie!" I say and laugh. I walk over to her and try to grab her waist. Before I can touch her she holds me by the wrists.

"No! You told them, you're not having me for _at least_ an hour" she says and I wince at the thought of her stopping me from caressing her.

"Seriously? You're going to deprive the man of his own girlfriend?" Zeke asks and everybody laughs. He's lying with his head on Shauna's lap on the couch. He referred to Tris as my girlfriend. Are we already at that stage? She's my girlfriend?

"Yes, I am actually! He's a dick!" She says and sticks her tongue out at me. She didn't even mention anything about the girlfriend remark. I guess she is my girlfriend now? _Cool._

"Tris, don't be stupid. You won't last that long without him!" Shauna says and the whole room laughs apart from Tris, who goes bright red.

**-8 hour's later. (8:30)- **

Shauna was right. She didn't last the hour. About 20 minutes in, she was playing with my hair, She always does that, she says its softer than a puppy. She's a freak. The girl's are still here, and I made everybody lunch. I made my best dish. My only dish, actually. A simple pasta, but the sauce I make is amazing. Georgie's sister, Tori, taught me how to make it when she babysat me as a child. My father would be working, and my mom died when I was born.

"Anybody for a horror movie?" Marlene shouts with a hilarious evil face. Everybody agrees that we should watch insidious. It's already dark outside and we turn the lights of completely, its pitch black in the apartment, apart from the blue glow of the TV. Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah and Christina are all on the huge 7 seated couch but I am sat on the armchair. Tris is lying across me, wearing one of my old T-shirts and some short, skin tight running shorts. She's wearing a pair of white knee high socks. Knee high socks and baggy shirts are my weakness on girls. _Especially _on Tris.

The movie is about a half hour through, and Tris is already burying her face in my neck. I have my arm around her body. Holding her to me, and my other hand is rested on her thigh, and I'm softly and slowly rubbing it to calm her down. There's a huge jumpscare and all of the girls in the room scream. Me, Zeke and Uriah explode into a roar of laughter that lasts for the next 15 minutes of the film. After it calms down again, I turn and bury my face in Tris' hair.

"You want to sleep over tonight?" I whisper in her ear. She turns and breathes on my neck.

"I thought you'd never ask" she whispers. She playfully bites my neck. _I'm finally free._

**(Hey guys. Again, this chapter took a ridiculous amount of time to be published and I sincerely apologise. This chapter was just sort of a filler, and it was fairly boring and not too long. As soon as this goes up, I'll start writing the next one and get it out as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, thank you so much for reading!) **


	8. Chapter 8

(**Hey everybody. Next chapter here, I have an idea for this chapter that could spice it up quite a bit. I hope you all enjoy it! Keep up the support guys, it's absolutely amazing seeing all these views... I have no words haha. Anyway. Next chapter!)**

**Four's POV**

I wake the next morning, and Tris has her legs over mine. She's still asleep, and she's breathing softly into my neck. I need to be up for work in about 10 minutes, so I decide that I should wake her up. I reach behind her and massage her neck, She begins to stir.

"Babe" I whisper "I need to work, so I can buy you nice things" I whisper and her eyes open.

"Fine, hate you" she says and kisses me.

"and why is that?" I ask and kiss her back.

"You woke me up, you're not allowed to do that" she giggles and turns back over, and goes to sleep. I silently put my uniform on and walk out to the living room. Uriah is sat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" he says and turns the page of a newspaper.

"Oh look, you can read now!" I laugh and he flips me off. "I'm off to work, catch you later" I say and walk out the door. I set off early so I can apologise to Amar about the other night. He's in his office, and I walk in without knocking. "Hey, Amar. Sorry for the other night, I had a fight and Tris was pretty shook up about it. I didn't mean to ignore you like that" He laughs and wave it off.

"Don't be silly Four, I know the feeling. Now go to work, you'll be late wasting your time with me" he says and hits me with his book, I laugh and wave a goodbye from my car window.

I pull up at work and go inside, and walk towards Max's office. I open the door and there's a guy who looks about my age pinning him against a wall.

"Where's my money Max!" he screams in his face. He's wearing a red tracksuit with the champ written in gold letters.

"Woah, get the hell off him" I shout and run over to him. He elbows me in the lip but Max headbuts him. His nose begins to drip blood.

"You're Four, right?" he says, with anger seeping through each crevice in his skin. I've never seen this guy in my whole life. "watch your fuckin' back kid. I'll get daddy to come whoop your ass again if you aint careful." he says and pushes me into Max. He turns and runs out of the building.

"What the hell was that all about?" I spin and demand an explanation from Max.

"Well apparently I owe him sponsorship money, but I paid it last month and I have no idea what he's talking about." he says and innocently raises his hands.

"Who is he?" I ask, the anger is building up in my body.

"That's Edward. He's the regional light heavyweight champion. For _boxing_." he explains

"He threatened me, and he knows my father." I eventually catch on about the boxing part. "wait. The boxing tournament that's coming up? Will he be in it?" I ask, I want revenge.

"Of-course. It's for his belt." he says, I think he knows what I'm about to say.

"You've got yourself the representative for the Pit. Boss." I say, and walk out of his office. There's nobody here yet, so I decide to go to the punching bags. I start off slowly, and I'm still thinking about Edward. I'm going to reconstruct his facial features. I'll make him wish he was never born. He's probably working for my father, doing the dirty work for his corrupted charity place. The anger is building up, this time I have tape so my knuckles aren't bleeding. "_Watch my back? I'll break yours"_. When I say yours I deliver a right hook to the punching bag that causes the fabric to rip. I hit it one more time and it flies off the wall.

I'm a monster.

"Hey kid" I hear Max say from behind me. "You might want to know, your first fight is _tonight_." He delivers the news that I'm okay with. "You win, You're in the semi finals. Good luck" he's about to leave the room but turns back around "Take the rest of the day off" So without any thought, I pack my bags and drive home.

Do I tell Tris? Do I tell anybody? I know if I tell Tris, she'll tell me not to do it. But I need to get to the bottom of this, I can't let them hurt me. Hurting me will set off a chain reaction. Hurting me will hurt Tris. Hurting Tris will hurt... Well it'll hurt everybody. I'm not going to tell her. I arrive back at the apartment and stay in my car and think things over.

After a few hours of nervously pacing my bedroom, I get a text from Max saying that I need to make my way down to the Pit now, for the fight. On the drive there, I say a prayer. I'm not a religious person, at all. But I feel like I need reassurance, so that nothing bad will happen. My prayer lasts all the way until I arrive at the Pit. I go inside and Max greets me, and walks me down to the ring. There's a crowd of about 30 people here, the only person I recognise is Edward. My opponent is standing in the middle of the ring, trying to stare me down, but I haven't even looked at him yet. I'm staring into Edward's eyes. He stars into mine. He gets his thumb, and drags it across his neck, he's trying to scare me. It's not working, it just fuels my anger even more.

I hop into the ring, and I walk over to my opponent. He's shorter, scrawnier and still has my fat than me. Max is the Referee.

"Fighters, touch gloves" he says and we touch gloves. "Fighter in the blue. Your fighter is named Four. Fighter in the red, your opponent is named _Peter_. Back to your corners." I go to walk backwards but before I do this Peter guy signals me to go to him, he wants to say something.

"Hello Four. How's daddy?" He says with a wicked grin and laughs evilly. My eyes widen, and I hear Edward laughing from behind me. I walk back to my corner, as does he.

I hear the bell ring and a monster bursts through my skin. I let him walk over to me and before he can even think, I throw a jab to stun him, but instead of stunning him it knocks him over completely. _This guy has never fought before_. Usually, I would give in now, because he is defenceless. But he works for that sick bastard who raised me. I want to use Peter to send a message to Edward. I want to send a message to my father. He gets straight back up. I jab him again, and a thunderous right hook connects with his temple, and he folds over in a crease. He's out cold. The bell rings.

I turn around and look at Edward, his eyes wide with shock. He raises his head and looks me in the eye.

"I'm coming for you, _champ_." I say.

**-30 minutes later- **

I'm already driving back home, and it's late. I'm silently willing that Tris isn't in our room. If she is, I'm screwed. I walk into the room, and my luck, she's there. She stands up and walks over to me, and she looks pissed.

"No text, no phone call. Not even a note saying you were gone? What's your problem?" she asks, she's really pissed.

"I went for a run" I lie. It's unconvincing, because I'm holding my car keys.

"And the car keys?" she says, she's like some sort of god damn inspector.

"I needed to get my phone out of the car" Shit, wrong decision.

"You still could have called somebody then." she says "is there something you're not telling me?" she leans in and lowers her voice. I can't lie to her any more. I take her by the hand and lead her to my room, everybody is staring at us. I don't want her to shout at me in-front of anybody. I sit her down on the bed and take her by the hand, I kiss it.

"Look, what I'm doing, I'm doing for us. Please, don't ask any questions." I look into her eyes and plead for her co-operation. Her eyes begin to fill with tears. I _hate_ keeping her in the dark, but it's for her own safety. She retracts her hands, and keeps them by her side. I can feel my heart ripping itself apart.

"I'll trust you, this time. But if I find out you're doing something bad so help me Tob-"

"I'm not, I wouldn't jeopardize our lives. I promise you that" I interrupt her. "Everything is going to be just fine."

We hear a scream coming from the next room, Christina? Me and Tris look at each other and I place a finger on my lip telling her to be quiet. "Stay here" I whisper. I creep toward my bedroom door and slowly peak out. Christina is being picked up by some guy, and everybody is standing watching. I see Christina is actually kissing him, that's why she's no longer screaming. I walk back into my room. "Christina's boyfriend is home?" I guess, and Tris' face lights up.

"Will?!" She yells and races out the room. "it's you!" she shouts and hugs him, whilst he's still carrying Christina.

"Nice to see you too, midget" he says, even though I make him look tiny. Tris rolls her eyes and introduces us.

"Will, this is my boyfriend Four." I see a smile growing on his face, he finds the nickname funny. Georgie gave me the nickname. I shake his hand. "Four, this is Will, he's my cousin. He's Christina's boyfriend too, if you haven't guessed already" Christina playfully hits her in the head.

"So, I heard you were in hospital. Everything cleared up now?" I ask him, trying to be as kind as possible.

"Yes, much better now. I recovered a while ago I just had to stay for an extended check-up. I had a brain aneurysm" I can tell that he is trying to outsmart me with in depth medical terms.

"Ah yes, a tumour on the hypothalamus? That's not good at all, very low survival rate." I respond, and see the shock spread among the faces of the whole room, they don't know that I'm actually incredibly intelligent.

"Indeed..." Will says. "I hope you know, that I also live in this room. Hence the extra, temporarily unused bedroom." he says

"Well, I do now" and let out a beaming smile.

-**An hour later- **

Everybody is still here, and we decide all the girl's should sleep over tonight, due to the return of Will. I've been alone in my bedroom for a matter of minutes, I don't feel like being around people. I'm too deep in thought. Tris walks in, and I haven't even talked to her since she introduced me to Will. She walks in, slowly. She does this purposefully, trying to make me hungry for her. It's working. I need her, but she doesn't trust me again yet.

"I guess we have to sleep together then" She says, and pretends to be upset.

"I know you want to" I say and lift the blanket. She sits on me, and takes her shirt off, to reveal a bra. She lowers herself down, and kisses me. I close my eyes, and lower my hands to her ass. I grab it, not too hard, and she doesn't mind. She cups her face in her hands and I move my hands slowly up her back, and wrap them around her waist. She bites my bottom lip and pulls, letting it flap backwards. It creates an odd noise, that would make any young child laugh. She lifts my shirt over my shoulders and throws it on the floor behind her. She kisses my lips, and moves down to my neck. From there, she kisses my chest and stops. Looking up into my eyes. She sits back up and takes my hands, pinning them down behind me, lacing our fingers between each other. She moves herself back up until she has a knee either side of my chest. She leans forward so that the skin above her belly-button is at the perfect level for my lips to kiss, and they do. I kiss her twice, and my hands are still being pinned down. She moans softly the third time I kiss her, and kiss her there again, adding to the moans. She lets go of my hands and buries her face in my neck, my hands go straight to her back, and I pull her closer to me.

"What are you thinking about" She whispers into my ear, it makes me feel alive.

"Kissing you" I say.

**(End of the chapter! Sorry, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had an evil idea halfway through writing this chapter and I think some of you are going to hate me for it ;) But regardless, I hope you enjoy THIS chapter, and there will be more to come tomorrow. Thank you all for reading, and as always thank you all so much for reading! Much love)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Hello everybody, next chapter here. Just like to say that the support you guys are showing is still amazing, so keep it up! You're all amazing, I hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Four's POV**

I awake the next day to my alarm sounding, and find that Tris is not by my side. I roll over and look at the alarm clock, I'm still on time for work, but under the alarm clock is a note.

**I've gone to the Pit, didn't want to wake you up, you seemed so tired. I'll see you soon -T x**

Panic over. I roll out of bed and climb into my work uniform, and walk out of the bedroom to find Uriah reading his newspaper at the table again.

"You're up early" I say with a deep, sleep filled voice.

"Looking for a job man, these newspapers aren't working at all for me." he replies, not turning his attention away from the paper.

"I can ask around if you want, I know a few places" I reply, thinking of either the Pit or Hakkasans.

"That would be great dude, you better get a move on to work though" he says and I leave, doing my usual routine. Waving to Amar as I climb into my car and drive to work. The drive to work isn't a long ride, and I pull up in the parking lot after a 10 minute drive. I notice a poster on the wall outside the building, and it's the tournament tree for the boxing. At first I feel proud that I've made it to the semi final, then I realise that Tris would have most likely seen this, and saw my name. I decide to cross that bridge when I come to it, being about 5 minutes, and I read the rest of the poster. It says my next fight is tonight, against some guy called Al, and I see that Edward also beat his opponent to advance to the semi final, and he is facing somebody called Drew. I don't know any Drew's.

I walk into the door and through to Max's office.

"I'm fighting again already?" I ask and he looks up from his computer screen.

"Well yes, and if you win you'll be fighting again tomorrow night. This tournament is not for the weak, Four." he explains "and that's why I asked you to fight for the Pit." he says, stands up and shakes my hand. "you're ready for tonight, yes?" he asks and I nod. I think of if Tris will let me fight or not, and I feel like she won't let me. "take the day off, just train in the boxing area. I'll still pay you, of-course." he says and I leave the office without saying anything. I make my way to the punching bags and find Tris there, and another girl who is training in the corner. I walk to Tris, who has her back to me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she jumps.

"It's your favourite." I say and laugh.

"Not at the moment you aren't" she says and turns around. "why didn't you tell me you're _fighting?" _she asks me, with an angry look.

"I told you it was for us, and it still is. I just thought you wouldn't let me fight. Believe me, I don't want to. But I have to." I say in protest.

"And why should I believe you?" she asks, and crosses her arms. She's evidently not happy.

"Because..." I begin to say, but stop.

"Well? Because what?" she asks, and spits out the words.

"Because I love you, Tris." I say, and it feels good to finally say it. The tears in her eyes are ever growing, and she collides into my shoulder, holding me in her embrace. She didn't say it back. She doesn't trust me again, yet. After holding her in my arms for around a minute, I decide I need to break the silence again. "I have another fight tonight, I need to do it. I don't want you to be there."I say, and she violently pulls away from me.

"You don't want me there? Are you insane? What if something happens" she yells

"There are people there Tris, people who are a nightmare for even myself. I can't risk you being there." I say. She looks at the floor, knowing that I am right.

"You need to train, Tobias." she says and moves aside, showing me the punching bag that she was previously using. I don't want to train, I want to be with her. But I know I have to.

I didn't waste any energy, when I was training. After 15 minutes or so, Tris decides to go home. I kiss her goodbye and I stay here for the remaining hours leading up to the fight. Max is sitting down with me on a bench, next to the ring. Nobody is here yet.

"I can't referee this fight, you know that right." he says to me, I had a feeling that was coming.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine, _coach_." I say. "But you can tell me about my opponent right?" I ask in a quiet voice, I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for the person I have to go through in order to get to Edward.

"Yeah, actually. His name is Al. I've watched him fight before, and I have no idea how he was cleared to fight in the _light_ heavyweight. More like super heavyweight. He's about an inch or two taller than you, but he's... husky." he says.

"Husky?" I ask

"Fat. Very fat, and very very strong." He says. "The good thing is, he can't fight, but if he punches you once you better pray you can get up quick enough. He's slow, you're fast. Your plan is to make sure you get the first punch and you rock him, rock him hard. Make the big angry bear scared of you." he says and the door opens, a group of around the same size as last night walk in. The lights flash on and everybody sits down. Last to come through the door is Edward, and a man carrying his belt. Followed by Peter. The young man I defeated last night. They stare me down as they walk to their front row seats. "Go get them, Four. You got this." he says and claps me on the shoulder. I take off my shirt and put my gloves on. I climb into the ring. It's high up and I see the door open again.

_Tris._ She came, after I warned her not to come. I don't look at her. I have to pretend I don't know her, for her own protection. I see Edward slowly turn around and look at her. He knows. He laughs to himself and stares me in the eye. I turn and see this monstrosity of a man climb into the ring. Max wasn't exaggerating when he said he was fat, the guy is huge. I sit down on the stool in my corner and Max leans in because he knows I want to ask something.

"Who's the ref?" I ask. A man who looked only 5 years older than myself is standing, talking to Al.

"His name is Eric, he used to work at the Pit. You have his job. Him, Al, Edward and Peter are all very good together, they work as a unit. The odds will be against you tonight, I believe in you though kid." he says.

"One more thing, I don't need you in my corner. I'll be fine. There's a girl in the back row over behind Edward. I need you to sit with her. Keep her safe." I say and he nods, he walks over and sits next to Tris. I see them talking, and she nods at him.

"Fighters, to the middle." Eric says. "Touch gloves" We do. "back to your corners" he demands. I stare at Al in the eyes, Max said that Al works with Edward. He stares back at me with an emotional, blank face.

"Daddy sends his regards." he says and walk back to his corner.

He just made a big mistake saying that, he's making me fired up. The bell rings, and I let him walk over to me. He claws away at my face, his hands act like windmills, and I avoid each punch. He can't hit me, I'm too quick. I skip away from my corner and walk around the ropes, he follows. He flails his arms around, Missing them all. I notice he lets his guard down for a split second, and I strike. I jab him in the nose, I draw blood. He snarls, and advances on me again. He swings just once with his right hand, and it catches me off guard. It hits me on the back of the head, and I fall down, and hit the mat. I look up and see Max holding Tris down, she wants to stop the fight. Looking at her face inspires me, and I stand up again as Eric shouts the number 3. Eric asks me if I'm okay to continue and I nod.

I walk towards all and jab, he blocks it. I swing with my weaker left hand and catch his ear. I crouch and hook him in the body, he completely drops his guard and I launch a punch and it connects, his face moves with the impact and he nearly falls down, but stays upright. I hear the bell ring, It's the end of the first round, I stay standing in my corner, staring Al in the eye. The break is over and he stands, he isn't walking straight. I can tell that last punch really knocked him. We meet in the middle of the ring, and to my surprise he jabs, making my head go backwards, he punches me in the chest and it takes my breath away. He swings his slow claws again and hits me in the back of the head, and I fall down yet again. I see stars, and I'm dizzy.

_Stand_. I hear Zeke's voice say. _Stand._. This time it's Uriah. I hear Eric shout 6, and I'm still down. _Stand_. Tris.

I jump up, and don't acknowledge Eric when he asks if I am okay to continue, I walk past him and picture Al being my father. Jab, jab, cross, right hook, uppercut. He's down, and his eyes are screwed shut. I turn and lean against the ropes, staring at Edward. He looks at disbelief at his fallen friend. He angrily looks me in the eye, stands and walks out with his posse. The bell goes to signify my second victory, and I leave the ring and walk straight over to Tris.

She runs toward me and wraps her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist. She kisses me on the lips, and realises how sweaty I am. She jumps off. "Ew, you're soaked!" she says and laughs. She does a sexy grin and it makes this victory even sweeter than what it already is. "You were amazing" she says and Max puts his arm around my neck.

"She's right, I'm amazed you recovered twice, you never give up." he says and laughs. "You're up against Edward tomorrow night, I overheard his coach saying that his opponent backed out once he heard he was up against Edward." he said, with a worried look on his face.

"He's really that good?" I ask, I don't care though.

"You could sat that." he said "But you're better" he says and leaves to go to his office. It's just me and Tris.

"You're hurt" she says and touched the skin above my eye, and there's blood.

"I'm not, I didn't even notice that." I say, and she knows I'm lying.

"To the toilets?" she says and laughs, she leads me to the female toilets where there is nobody there.

"We need to stop meeting here, Tris." I say and she laughs.

"You need to stop getting hurt, then we won't have to" she says and kisses me. "Get on your knees, you're too tall." I kneel down and she holds my head to her body, and we stay like this, and I feel free. She cleans the cut above my eye and we drive home.

**-Upon arriving at the apartment complex**-

We climb out of my car, and I let her drive. She explained to me that Zeke gave her a ride, and she said she left her phone there. She said she would just job back home for the extra exercise. We walked up the stairs holding hands, and instead of going along to my apartment I decide to just continue walking up to the third floor. We walk to her apartment and we stop outside the door.

"You know... Everybody else is down in your apartment..." she says and looks into my eyes, biting her lip. I lean in and kiss her.

"After you" I say and she unlocks the door, we walk straight into her bedroom, and I close the door behind us. She pushes me up against the door and kisses me, running her hand through my hair. I hold her by the waist and we walk backwards to her bed. I lie down and she lies on me, She pulls my shirt over my head and in return I pull her shirt off of her, she unbuttons the shorts that I fought in, and I climb out of them. She takes off her jeans and we throw all of our clothing on the floor. I pull her in tightly towards my body, and we slowly kiss, with each dying second going by we kiss harder and harder. Our lips lock us into a tight embrace, and she moans. I let her go and she traces the muscles on my chest, and moves down to my heavily toned body. She runs her hand over it, and I put a hand on each of her legs. She goes even further down my body with her hand, and stops when she reaches my boxers.

"I think I've found treasure" she says, and she slowly pulls them down.

**-An hour later.- **

She's moaning, loudly. I'm amazed we haven't awoken the whole neighbourhood, never mind the apartments around us. I'm sweating, more than I was in the fight. I push against her and she's pushing against me. She moans, even louder than before and I let out a series of heavy, quick breaths. We start to slow the tempo down, until we stop.

"That...You.. Amazing" Tris says, gasping for air.

"Speak for yourself" I say in return, and she gets off of me. She lies next to me on her tiny single bed, and we stare into each others eyes silently for 10 minutes or so. I reach behind myself and turn the light off, and we kiss.

"Tobias" She says.

"Tris" I reply.

"I love you too"

**(End of another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, even if it did get a bit rude haha. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but I have a feeling the next chapter will be even better. I'm going to start writing it as soon as I publish this one! Thank you so much again for all the support I've been getting, it makes me so happy! Much love.) **


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hello everybody! Another chapter now, I hope you enjoyed the last one. I love writing this story, and I plan on starting another one as soon as this one ends! Anyway, we'll get this one over with before we think about that! This chapter should be quite good, and I hope you enjoy it as always)**

**Four's POV**

Last night, Tris told me she loves me as we fell asleep. In that moment, she made all of my worries disappear. She laid my mind to rest, and made me happy. She gave me a sense of freedom that I had no idea could ever exist in a human being. Once I was certain she was asleep, I fell asleep myself. Tris' room mates didn't come home last night, I think Zeke knew what was going to happen. I owe him for that one. I'm already lying awake, and I feel Tris starting to stir. She finally wakes up and turns over, to find me staring intently into her eyes.

"Well hello to you too, gorgeous." she says and gives me a quick kiss. "I need a shower, you need a shower. Hm..." she says and I get the hint, I jump up and walk to the shower, and let it run. She follows me in and locks the door. "ladies first" she says and gets in, and I follow. We stand and let the water fall on us. I kiss her neck, and she holds herself close to me. I peel myself away from her, and lift my face into the oncoming water, and open my mouth. I look back at her, with a mouthful of water.

"You dare" she says and laughs at me. I raise my hands in an innocent way and she knows I'm going to do it. "I hate you" _that wasn't the story last night_ I laugh inside my head. I squirt the water in her face and she screams, and flicks me.

"You hate me?" I ask and pretend to be upset, pouting.

"Yes, you smell" she says and sticks her tongue out.

"I love you too" I say and we both laugh. I grab the soap and rub myself with it, and give it to her, she does the same and does it slower. She's trying to kill me here. "that's a lucky bar of soap." I say and we both laugh. I go to touch her waist and she shakes her head.

"You squirted me with water, you're not touching me for at least 15 minutes" she laughs, I know she'll give in before that anyway. I wash my hair and she washes hers, we get out and dry ourselves.

Today is the day I fight Edward, the man who seems to be second in command to my father. My evil, and corrupted father who pretends to run a charity shop when I suspect it's much deeper than that. We get dressed and go to my apartment where everybody is awake, and in the living/kitchen room. I open the door and we are greeted by our group of friends, who are all asking us different questions. I can't her anybody individually so I just nod my head and laugh. I walk to Zeke who is in the kitchen and I take a drink of water.

"So dude, did you um..." Zeke makes the letter o with his fingers, and inserts another in inside of it. "you know" he says and laughs.

"Yes, yes I did." I say with a smug grin on my face.

"My man!" he says and laughs, we shake each-others hands and I finish my glass of water.

"Do you know what happened at the Pit last night?" I ask him

"The boxing tournament?" he asks. "Yeah sure, they do it every year, I never go though. Why?" he has a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm in it." I say, and he is taken-a-back in shock.

"Really? Why? You fight?" he asks, getting excited.

"Yes, I have my reasons, and no I don't. I was forced into the tournament. The final is tonight, against some guy called Edward." I explain to him.

"Wait, Edward? I know him. You can't fight him dude, He'll kill you!" he whispers, loudly in my ear so that Tris doesn't hear.

"He won't. He's scared of me. He's watched both of my other fights against his two friends, and I picked them off with ease. I want you all to come and watch. Tonight. 8:00. For moral support."

"I mean yeah we'll come, but are you sure you want to go through with this dude? You know what he did in the fight he won the championship right?" he asks and I shake my head. "He _killed_ the other guy. Like, hit him so hard he fractured his skull and he died hours later in hospital. You're fighting him."

"It's something I need to do, Zeke. Not just for me, but for everybody. For Tris." I say, and sigh.

"Well, I believe in you dude" he says and shakes my hand, and we hug each other. "You've got this my man" he pats me on the back and pulls away.

**-6 hours later (7:30)-**

I'm sat ringside with Max again, and again we are alone.

"You feeling good?" he asks me.

"Nervous." I reply.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Four." he says and he moves himself closer to me. "A long time ago, I was in the same situation as you. Some guy was threatening my family and my friends so I thought I had to fight him. And just like you, the odds were stacked against me. Now I hadn't had a single fight in my entire life, but I thought it's something I had to do. Now this guy, he was 5 inches taller, he was quicker, he was stronger and he was the best kick-boxer in the whole of Chicago." he wasn't re-assuring me very well, but I listen. "So it came down to it, and he beat me so hard I couldn't see straight for a week. And if I could advise anybody else, I'd tell them not to do it." he said, and my stomach drops.

"But not you, Four." he says. "I see something truly amazing in you. You're an amazing young guy. When Edwards sleeping, you're working. When Edwards eating, you're working. Shit when Edwards in the bathtub I bet you're working even harder than you were before, and you're sweating your damn ass off." he says, and I'm starting to get pumped now.

"If I got you and him to have an endurance race on a treadmill, my money would be on you. Because you kid, I know for a _fact_ that you would die before you would let him beat you. I know it. Now tonight, I believe that you can beat him. I believe, even if you don't. Tris believes in you, she was telling me how scared she was but she shouldn't be, because you're the strongest person she's ever met. Are you willing to let her down? Are you willing to disappoint her?" he screams in my ear.

"No sir" I yell back, and the doors to the fighting room swing open, and the first people to enter are my friends, lead my Tris and Zeke. They're all chanting my name, and a fire is lit inside of me.

"Get yourself in that ring, Four. Kick this guy's ass." Max says and walks over to my corner. I rip my shirt off and climb into the ring. There must be at least 300 people walking through the door, taking a seat. After everybody is seated, five minutes pass and Edward still has not arrived. After another 5 minutes, he and his group arrive. Eric is holding his belt high above the crowd. Edward, Al, Peter, and three other people walk down and sit ringside, opposite my friends. A professional referee is already in the ring, and Edward slowly climbs up the steps and enters the ring. He gives the referee the belt and walks over to me, and joins me in the middle of the ring.

"This fight is a 3 round fight, for the Light heavyweight championship belt. Are you both clear?" he asks and we both nod. "I want a clean fight. Back to your corners" he says. I know Edward will say something, so I stay staring him in the eyes.

"You're no different to us. Your father wants to see you soon, _Tobias_." he says my name and it makes me feel sick. But all he does is add more dry-wood to the fire that is already kindling inside of me. We walk back to our corners and I sit in the stool.

"You ready?" Max asks and I nod. "Good. He'll taunt you, a lot. And he's going to land a lot of hits. Take them on the chin like a champ, and you'll be fine. He goes for speed over power, so this time I want you to land a few powerful punches before you start to be quick." The bell rings. "Good luck, Four." he says, and I stand. I stand against the weight of my life resting on my shoulders. I stare at him in the eyes from across the ring and his mouth breaks out into an evil smile. He looks at Tris and blows her a kiss. Bad move.

I walk over to him, and he throws a punch. It's quicker than what I thought, and it hits me in the face. It sends my head rocking backwards, but it doesn't hurt that much. I purposefully drop my guard, and he punches me twice again, and I shift my whole bodyweight into a right hook that I deliver to his body, and he flies into the ropes. I trap him, and unload all of my pent up rage on him. I hit him so many times, the ref has to intervene. The crowd roars, and I turn and Lift my hands in the air while the ref asks Edward if he can continue. I hear him walking over to me and I turn. He changes his footwork, so his weak hand is his primary punching hand. He's planning something. He punches me rapidly four times, and I back away, because they actually hurt this time. He laughs as the bell rings.

I retreat to my corner and Max checks a cut on my cheek, he cleans it. "That was an amazing round. Tris is crying, she's already proud of you. Keep it up" he says and the bell rings. I stand and we meet in the ring. I throw a light left handed punch and he swipes it away, I wanted him to do that. While his hand is not guarding his face I hammer away and he falls down. The whole room erupts into cheers but Edward gets up before 2. He swipes at my face, and it stuns me. His rapid punches go across my whole body, so I take the guard away from my face to protect it. It was a huge mistake. He shifts his body weight to one side and swings. A huge cloud of blood sprays through the air and I drop to my knees. His posse jump up and cheer for him, along with the rest of the neutral crowd. I hear Tris scream as I fall onto my chest. I have a flashback, it lasts a few seconds in reality but I lifetime in my mind.

_Flashback._

"_Get up, you waste of space." my father shout's as he takes off his belt. I stand, knowing what is coming. "Get up, now" He screams. I stand with an emotionless look on my face. He removes my shirt to reveal a fresh design of whip marks on my back, he is about to add to them. He swings, and hits me. I drop to my knee's. "Again!" he yells and I stand. He hits me again and I fall onto my back, screaming through gritted teeth. _

"_Get up!" He yells, and I do. He hits me one last time, and laughs to himself as I fall. I lie on my chest. He hits me with his belt as I lie there, each time he screams "Get up" and I don't he hits me. After 30 lashes from his belt he gets bored and walks downstairs. Leaving me to bleed. _

_Flashback over_

_Get up, Tobias_. My father's raspy voice echo's in my mind as the referee counts to 5. Get up. It sounds again.

, followed by his evil laugh.

up. I hear the sound of the belt coming into contact with my skin.

of Marcus' voice, it is Zekes voice. I rise to my knees.

, Tobias. Please get up. Tris' tearful voice echo's my mind and I stand up straight.

Edwards eyes fill with disbelief, horror and fear. I stand still, and beckon for him to come towards me. He rushes over, and punches me, I stagger, but stay standing. He uppercuts and I fall to my knee's again. He chuckles, and walks back to his corner. I stay on my knee's as the referee counts to 2.

"_Never give up, Four."_ Max's voice screams from the ringside.

I stand, much to Edwards displeasing, but before he can knock me down again, the bell rings. I walk back to my corner, and the referee follows. "You go down one more time and I'm ending this, okay?" he asks and I nod. I stay standing in my corner and Max jumps to my need.

"You're a monster, Four. The result doesn't matter, you're the winner in every-bodies eyes. I can end this now, if you want." he says as he wipes the river of blood from my chin, neck and chest.

"No." I say in a dull, voice. "I need to win" I say and he hugs me.

"Then you do that" he says and leaves the ring. The bell sounds again and Edward jogs over to me. He punches me, and I punch him back. He punches me three times, and I feel myself getting weaker. He delivers to the side of my head with a crunching right hook and if it wasn't for the ropes I would be down. I hit the ropes, and by using all of the momentum, and my last inch of strength I hit him back. Blood sprays through the air and paints the white canvas of the ring. He's unconscious before he even hits the floor, and the crowd is all on their feet. I hear my friends above everybody else, and the referee signals the end of the fight. Max, followed by my friends, even Amar jumps in the ring. Uriah takes the belt from the ref and lifts it in the air, and the crowd roar with delight. Max leads me out of the ring and I hear him say to Tris that I need medical attention.

**-15 minutes after the fight- **

A friend of Max's arrives, and she's a paramedic. Max lies me on the couch in his office, and she begins cleaning my wounds. Tris is sat holding my hand the whole time.

"You're an excellent fighter, Four. The fight was televised. My name is Cara. I'm Will's sister, your room mate. Everything is going to be okay." she says and wipes the blood from my neck.

"Four, just got off the phone" Max runs in the room "they want you to make it as a pro fighter!" he says.

"No. No more fighting." I say and struggle for air. I see the disappointment in Max's eyes, but the happiness in Tris'. Cara finishes cleaning me up and stands, she takes Tris by the arm and pulls her to the side. I listen to their conversation as I sit up. I only hear something along the lines of "concussion" and "taking it easy". Fine by me, more time with Tris I guess. I try to stand, but fall back into the couch. Tris runs to my aid, and Max helps me up. I put an arm around each of them, and they lead me to my car. They open the back door, to lie me down.

"No. Front." I protest, and they sit me down. I give the keys to Tris, she thanks Max and runs around to the drivers side. I've never let anybody else drive my car, but I have to now.

On the drive home, Tris calls Zeke and tells him and Uriah to come down so they can help me up the stairs. She hangs up.

"I don't need help." I say

"Tobias" she says, tears crowding her vision. "I love you so much, but now is not the time to act the hero. You need help, and you're having it, no matter what." she says, and I have no choice.

We pull up, and the brothers help me out of the car. They went home early so they could prepare for me coming back. Amar comes with them and asks if I need anything, which I say no to. They carry my upstairs and into my room. I find that they've carried another bed through, and pushed it next to mine, presumably for Tris.

"I'm sleeping with Shauna tonight, gave you my bed. If you need anything, Uriah and Tris are here." Zeke says and hugs me. "You were amazing tonight, Four." he says and hugs me. He turns to go out the room but I stop him.

"There are..." I'm stuggling for air. "some things... I'd like... to tell you." I say

"Sure, Four.. Now? Or later?" he asks

"Both... First... It's not Four." I say. "Call me... Tobias." I ask of him. He nods, and turns to Tris.

"Go easy on him, his still in bad shape" he says and winks, she playfully hits him.

"I need sleep" I say, my mouth is swollen. She kisses the end of my nose, takes my hand and guides me to my bed. She helps me lie down, then climbs into the bed herself.

"Is it over now?" she asks

"Is what over?" I respond

"I'm sick of being kept in the dark, you said this was all for us, but I don't know _what_ is for us." she says. She rests her head on my chest.

"It's all over now." I whisper. "I love you, Tris." I say, I want to turn my head to kiss her but it hurts to move. She kisses me anyway.

"I love you too, Tobias." she says.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Hi everyone, first of all I'm sorry for not updating but the family takes priority. Second, thank you for being so considerate about my Grandmother who fell ill, it lifted my spirits a lot. I feel like I owe it to you to get these chapters out, so here they are. Enjoy!) **

**Four's POV. **

I wake to find Tris lying with her head on my chest. She's awake, and running her fingers over my bruised body. It feels good, she feels good. She's beneficial to my health, and I need her. I can't move my neck, but I see her looking intently at me from the corner of my eye.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask, trying to joke but she doesn't find it funny.

"Yes actually." She says. "Cuts, bruises and still a little bit of blood." she says, and puts on an angry tone.

"If it makes you feel better, it hurt more when you elbowed me" I say and I get a laugh out of her that time. "What time is it Tris?" I ask

"It's 3:42. Why?" She asks

"I'm really late for work" I say and frown

"Are you serious?" she yells "you want to work after last night?" she sits up

"Well I don't want to work. I want to lie here with you for another couple of hours, but I need to work." I say and go to stand up

"Well I need you" she says and pushes me back on the bed, I open my arms and signal for her to lie back down.

"You win" I say and she kisses my cheek, I feel it against my unshaven face. The messy beginnings of a beard are poking through.

"Everybody else is down at the Dauntless dive bar" she says. "We could go if you want to, only if you're sure you can get down the stairs." she says and laughs, pretending to mock me.

"My new aim in life is to fly down those stairs just to prove you wrong." I say and we both laugh. I slowly sit up, with the help of Tris. She walks to the other side of the bed and picks up my hoodie, and slowly put it over my head.

"You okay?" she asks, she's concerned for me

"Yes nurse Tris." I say and pretend to be a small child, and a huge grin breaks out on my face.

"Idiot" she says and we both laugh, she kisses me and helps me up. I put my hand around her waist and she leads me through the living room and out the door. We walk slowly down the stairs and I hand her the keys to my car, she helps me in and goes to the drivers seat.

"I could get used to this" I say and laugh.

"I hate you" she says and rolls her eyes. I put my bottom lip over my top lip and make the noises of a small puppy in pain, yet she ignores me.

We pull up in the parking lot outside the dauntless dive bar, and I can see that the inside is nicely decorated. Zeke and Uriah are playing darts, and the girls are sat with Will in the corner of a booth. Tris guides me over slowly, and I sit down.

"You were amazing last night, Four" Shauna says, followed by a conversation of agreements by the rest of the group.

"I don't feel like it" I say and we all laugh. A man who I have never seen before walks over and sits next to my awkwardly. I look at him, and look at Tris, I have no idea what is going on.

"Are you Four?" he says with a look of adoration on his face, I nod slowly and he makes a high pitched noise and I laugh. "You are so cool dude, can I get a photo champ?" he says and pulls out his phone, I have no choice but to oblige now. I raise a fist to my own face and he takes a photo of himself and I. "Thank you so much dude, all my friends are going to me so jealous over there. He turns and points over to a group of familiar faces. Peter, Al and three other people who were down at the ring with Edward. An angry grimace fills my face. "You know, Four. There's somebody I know who would love to meet you" he says and an evil grin starts to scare Marlene and Christina. Everybody stays silent.

"Let me guess, is he called Marcus?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"Your father wants you to come home, Four. Think of yourself as the prodigal son. We're all waiting, we need you." he says and he and his Edwards friends walk out of the bar. Edward is not with them.

"Were they who I think they were?" Tris asks me, and I nod, staring at the door they left through. "You're not seriously thinking of going to see your father are you?" Tris asks me, I don't answer her and instead walk over to the bar. My friends talk in hushed voices in the booth. Uriah begins to walk over to see what happened but Zeke stops him.

"Hi" I say to a barmaid, she has a long scar that covers most of her face. She's maybe 10-15 years older than myself, I can tell she was pretty before she got the scar. She looks up from cleaning glasses.

"Hi, what can I get you?" she asks with a smile on her face, she reminds me of Amar.

"Can I have 3 jager bombs please?" I ask, and hand her a twenty. She tries to give me change but I tell her to keep it. She places all three of the shots on the table, I knock two of them back quickly, and take the other one back to the booth. Tris sits next to me, and whilst the others are having a heated debate over some sort of celebrity she whispers in my ear.

"We need to talk." A mixed feeling of guilt, excitement and fear overcome my mind, and I have no idea what she wants to talk about. "Tonight, before we sleep" she says and we try to join their conversation. Tris does, but I cannot. I kiss Tris' hand and walk over to the dartboard where Zeke and Uriah are still playing.

"How you feeling?" Uriah asks.

"Stiff. Like, really stiff. Other than that, just dizzy." I say

"He rocked you hard last night, but you still won. How did you learn to do that?" Zeke asks.

"I have a high pain threshold. I can take a lot of pain, and I can deal a lot of pain. I've had my fair share of fights in the past. Oh, and Edward severely pissed me off." I add and we laugh

"He must have done something pretty bad then" Uriah says, trying to bait me into telling him what he did.

"Yeah, he works with my father. The whole tournament do. Edward told me to watch my back, so I had no choice to enter the tournament and scare him off. Not for my own protection, but for every bodies protection. Especially you Uriah, you can't fight for shit" I say, Zeke and I laugh and Uriah hides a smile.

"If you weren't crippled at the moment, you'd be in a headlock" He says and the three of us laugh. I wish Georgie had decided to move with me. He would love these guys, they're hilarious. My old best friend, and my new best friends.

"So what's so bad about them working for your dad?" Uriah asks

"I don't know yet, but he's not a very nice man to say the least. I'm going to find out why he's so dangerous, and when I do I'll make him regret having a son." I say and smile.

_The rest of the day goes well at the dive bar, but there are two things playing over and over in my mind. What my father wants with me and what Tris wants to talk about. I made it very clear to my father I want nothing to do with him, but that man from earlier said he wants me to come back. Why? So he can beat down on me again? Bring it, I'm the regional championship boxer for gods sake._

All eight of us stumble out of a Taxi designed for just 5, none of us are in a fit state to drive. We all help carry each-other up the stairs and we go into my apartment. Zeke and Shauna go into Zeke's room, Will and Christina into Wills, Uriah and Marlene into Uriah's. Me and Tris stay in the living room. I have a small glass of whiskey and she has a half full glass of wine.

"So." I say and burp. "We need to talk" I say and let out a loud hiccup which makes Tris laugh.

"Yes we do, Tobias." she says and lies with head resting on my lap. She looks up into my eyes and I look down into hers. "I think..."

I was to drunk to remember what she said when I woke up and I instantly regretted drinking. I remember it made her cry, and we argued for a while and I punched a hole in the wall. Zeke and Uriah had to hold me back and Tris sat with the girls crying for a while. However, after the argument I woke up in my bed with my arm around her. No matter how much I piss her off, she always takes me back. I know I'm incredibly lucky to have her.

I slowly take myself away from her sleeping body and creep out of the room. I find one of my shirts on the back of the couch and I slip it on, and go out. I find myself driving to my old house where my father lives, and I park on the other side of the road. His car isn't in the drive. I decide to drive to the charity shop that he runs. After 5 minutes of driving I pull up outside, and see him standing in the window talking to a person who looks to be donating items. He has a huge, fake smile on his face. I sit and watch, until the female donor leaves. As she walks out of the doors, my fathers smile turns into a pissed off angry face. His face is still bruised from when I attacked him, and his nose is bent. I get out of the car, and walk into the charity store. As the door opens it sounds a charm in the corner of the room.

"Abnegation Charity Store! I'll be with you right in a minute! He shouts from a room behind the counter.

I patiently wait until he comes out. A bewildered shocked face causes him to take a step back.

"S-Son..." he whispers. He beckons be over,and when I don't come he walks to me. "We have much to discuss my son! He says, and I take a step backwards.

"Don't touch me." I say, coldly. I have no remorse for this cowardly man.

"If you insist" he holds his hands in the air and walks to the storage room behind the counter and I follow. "come" he says.

As I enter the room, Peter, Al, the man from the bar and.. Edward, with a semi-deformed face, sit around a table. Marcus makes me sit down, and they all stare at me. I analyse the threats and realise Edward, injured or not, is the main threat.

"So you are here to work?" Peter says

"Shut up, Peter." Edward says and rests his elbows on the table. I can tell that Peter is the runt of the group. "You've returned. Returned to your father." he says, I nod.

"We need your help, Tobias." Marcus says.

"With what?" I ask

"You really don't think all of the gifts we have... are from donations... do you?" Al says and they all laugh. "They aren't gifts at all, we keep them. We steal them." He says and they all laugh again.

This makes me feel sick, my Father. A man who takes donations and pretends to give them to those in need, keeps them to himself and steals most of the "donations".

"So are you in?" Edward asks, and Marcus rests his hands on my shoulders. They all eye me up like a pack of hungry dogs.

"Dad. You remember last year when I got jumped by Four people?" I ask him, in a cold emotionless voice.

"Yes son, and it wasn't your fault. I'm still proud of you. At least one of them is still alive right?" he tries to reassure me.

"Well. There's you. Edward. Al. Peter. That's Four people right? It's about to happen again." I say and stand.

(**Hi everybody. As always, I'll begin writing the next chapter as soon as I publish this one. I hope you all enjoy it, and sorry if I make mistakes I'm still shocked about the whole incident with my family. Until next time, Much love)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Hi everybody, another chapter here. We're coming to the end of the story soon, but I'm already working on another story for you all. I hope you all still enjoy my story, even if it is getting boring. It's still my first one, and I'm only getting better thanks to you all! Anyway, I won't keep you much longer. Enjoy!)**

**Four's POV**

"Well. There's you. Edward. Al. Peter. That's four people right? It's about to happen again" I say and stand.

Everybody in the room is taken back with shock, thinking I was here to join them in their evil business. I flip the table, and the documents go scattered in the air. It lands on Edward and he struggles to get it off. I turn and head-but my father and he falls backwards and lies in an unconscious heap on the floor. Peter hides behind Al as he walks over to me, I drop and kick him in the knee, it bends and he falls over clutching it to his chest. I kick him in the back of the head.

_Edward_. I forgot about him. He punches me and draws blood from my mouth, but I simply push him backwards and he hits his head on the upturned table head. Peter is the last one.

"Please Four, please I don't want any trouble" he says and falls to his knees crying

"Neither do I. Tell everybody here not to follow me, or I wont let them live next time. Tell them to stay away from me, and stay away from my life."

"Okay, okay anything. Okay." he squirms.

"Oh, and one last thing! Almost forgot." I say with a sarcastic tone

"Yes, whatever of course." he says.

"Tell them this" I say and punch him, feeling the bone crack, he falls backwards crying, I lean over him and grab his shirt. "Tell my father, if he messes with me again, I'll make his life hell." I say and he grins, with a bloody mouth. He laughs evilly as I turn and leave the store. I turn the "Open" sign around so it says closed. Get into my car and drive home. It's still early in the morning. If I'm lucky nobody will be awake yet, but I know that's unlikely.

I park up and jog up the stairs, I open the door and find just one person. Shauna. She's sat at the table, and when she hears the door open she spins around, not knowing I'm awake yet.

"Four, your lip. You're bleeding." she jumps up, seemingly worried. "come on" she says and we walk quietly to the bathroom. She takes a towel and runs it under the cold tap. "You know, as much as I love her I won't tell Tris about this." she says and hands me the towel. I dab it on my lip and wipe the blood away.

"Appreciate it." I say bluntly.

"She loves you. You clearly love her. But if you let this mysterious task that you keep sneaking away to do hurt her, I won't hesitate to tell her about this." she says, with a stern look that I would frequently get from teachers. "and Zeke. Apart from Uriah, you're his best friend too. He looks up to you, and I bet you look up to him too. You'll break him if you ever get hurt, you know that right?" she says and I nod, speechless at how much I mean to them.

"And me, I love you too. We're a strong group of friends, Four. If you ever need any help, go to Tris or Zeke. Hell, come to me if you need-" but before she finishes her sentence I collapse into her shoulder and sob. She puts her arms around me and pats my shoulder, whispering that everything would be okay.

"I love her so much Shauna, I'm so scared." I sob.

"I know, I know. Sh" She whispers. I feel a tear of her own drop on my neck and I look up. Why is she crying?

"You okay?" I ask

"Four-"

"No, please call my Tobias." I say and she nods.

"Tobias. I'm pregnant." she says it and smiles, still with tears drowning her cheeks.

"Woah, really?" I move back and hold her by the shoulders. "Zeke's going to be a dad?" I ask

"Well obviously" she says and we laugh.

"He doesn't know does he." I say, and the happiness leaves her face, and tears come back. She rests her face in my chest and her make-up stains it. "I'll tell him, if you want." I say and she nods her head and I hear a muffled thank you.

She pulls away and says "Well, lets stop being pussies and stop crying. Your mouth looks okay now, lets go" she says and we walk out of the bathroom. Tris is sat on the couch, with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Don't do that" she says as I walk over to her, she gets up and hits my chest. "you scared me Tobias" she says as I hold her in my arms.

"I'm sorry. I love you" I say and she rolls her eyes. I panic and fear creeps upon my face, and she laughs.

"You're so easy to scare" she says and bites her lip. I lean in and kiss her

"Get a room you two" Shauna says, Tris laughs and I look at Shauna, and smile. She smile's back.

Zeke walks out of his room fully clothed, and I smile at Shauna who looks nervous. I kiss Tris

"I'll be back later." I say and she nods. Zeke is walking in Shauna's direction but I grab him back his shirt and pull him towards the door, and he blows a theatrical kiss to an imaginary crowd.

"Where are you taking me?" he laughs

"We're going to play darts." I say and we laugh, we climb Zeke's car and he drives us to the Dauntless dive bar, he speeds into the parking lot and handbrake turns into a spot. My heart is racing from adrenaline at Zeke's impressive driving. We walk through the door and the barmaid who served me last time is here again, cleaning glasses. We walk to the darts table and Zeke goes first whilst I order drinks. I get a coke because I know he'll just drink drive on the way home.

**-10 minutes into the darts- **

"So, I need to tell you something Zeke" I say and his smile drops

"Is it bad?" He asks, this is one of the few times I've seen him serious

"Depends how you take it, I think it's great news" I say and put my arm around him.

"Me and Shauna were talking this morning..." I say and he looks confused. "She told me something." I continue.

"What did she say?" he asks, still looking worried.

"Um... You're going to be a dad." I say. I feel his knee's give way and I catch him under the arm, he laughs and I help him over to a booth.

"You serious?" he says, and his eyes tear up.

"Yeah man, that's what she told me." I say and laugh. "Congratulations?" I say calmly, not sure what to expect.

"Promise me you aren't kidding, if you're lying I swear to God boxing champ or not I'll b-"

"I'm serious dude! Call her up if you don't believe me! I raise my hands in defence as I interrupt him.

"Oh man. Oh man... I've wanted this for so long you have no idea..." he goes into his picket and pulls out a tiny black box.

"Woah, is that what I think it is?" I ask, and he nods, opening the box. Inside is a ring, with the a diamond inside, with it a letter S.

"I'm going to do it now." he pulls out his phone.

"Over the phone?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Hey baby, It's me... Yeah of-course everything is fine... Yeah he told me... Well obviously I'm excited I've wanted this for so long... Come down for a bite to eat at the dive bar? Sure, I'll see you soon babe." he says and hangs up.

10 minutes pass before she arrives. We had 10 minutes to prepare for her coming, and I kept lookout through the window for her car. When I see her pull up, I tell Zeke to get into position. I gets on one knee in-front of the door, so that when she walks in he will be the first thing that she looks at.Tris gets out of the car with her and my heart warms up. I still feel bad for forgetting what we argued about last night, so I feel like after Zeke proposes I should bring it up with her.

She opens the door and I don't see her face, I just hear her scream. I laugh and watch her edge closer to Zeke and take the ring, with tears streaming down her face. She slides the ring on her finger. Instead of getting up to kiss her, Zeke stays on one knee and kisses where his child would be around about now. They stand there and cuddle for a long period of time, while Tris comes over to me.

I take her by the hand and lead her into the booth me and Zeke were previously sat in. She sits opposite me and I keep hold of her hand.

"About last night..." I begin to say and she cuts me off

"No, Tobias. It's my fault. I should have waited." She says and I have a puzzled look on my face.

"What is? That's the thing, I have no recollection of what you told me." I tell her and her mouth shapes like the letter o.

"Well... Tobias it isn't the time and place to tell you right now." she says and plays with her hair.

"Okay, promise me one thing though?" I ask and she nods

"You didn't cheat on me did you?" I say with a laugh but a serious face

"Of course not, you think I'd do that to you? I'm offended" she says and put the back of her hand to her temple and raises her head.

"No, It was just a shot in the dark" I make a nervous laugh. "I'm scared." I say and she squeezes my hand.

"Why? Is it your father? I thought that was all over with."she says and she realises I wasn't with Shauna for the whole morning. "You went to go and see him, didn't you?" she says with disappointed eyes.

"I couldn't help it, I'm so sorry." I say and a tear slowly falls and hits the table, leaving a small puddle.

"As long as we're okay that's all that matters. I love you" she says

"I love you too" I say

"I love you three" Zeke says and we all laugh. "Well move over, me and my Fiance need a seat too!" he says with an excited laugh, and I shake his hand. Tris hugs Shauna and they start making plans for the wedding already.

"You have balls, you know that. Father and husband at 18, very bold decision." I say to him in a quiet voice, so the girls can't hear.

"My motto in life, Tobias. Always live life in the moment, you never know when it's going to stop." he says, and I gain a lot of respect for him. He's usually my dopey best friend, but he has a true wise side to himself that will prove him to be a great father.

"Anyway. I think we should all go out to Hakkasans." I announce. "Bring Uriah, Mar, Christina and Will obviously." They all shake their heads in agreement. "I'll phone Georgie up and book a table ready."

"Yeah, ring Georgie, He's sweet" Tris says

"Georgie?" Shauna asks.

"He was my best friend in college before I moved in here" I explain. "His sister owns it, he's a waiter there." I pull my phone out and book a table.

"Georgie says all Drinks on the house again" I say and Zeke lets out a war cry. Now that's the unfatherly side of Zeke I will always know.

"I'll text everybody now" Shauna says, and makes a group chat explaining what's happening.

**Hakkasans, tonight at 8:30. Table booked, All drinks on house. **

**Zeke: Tonight. Tonight we dine like warriors. **

**Uriah: Lmao, I'll be there**

**Will: Sounds like a plan**

**Christina: ^**

**Mar: Special occasion? **

**Zeke: Yes, Mrs Pedrad and I shall be eating out with you all ;)**

**Uriah: wtf? Serious? **

**Zeke: No, I lied all along. Ofc I'm serious dipshit**

**Mar: Grats! But lol^ **

**Will: Congratulations **

**Christina: OMG wow, congrats x**

**-9:30-**

"And your finally Elephant trunk, Tobias." Georgie says

"Elephant trunk?" Everybody but Tris shouts.

"Yeah it's amazing, but it's all mine so hands off" I say and pretend to guard my plate. I rouch around me and pull a chair over. "Here Georgie, Sit" I say and he laughs, sitting at the head of the table next to myself and Tris.

Everybody is exchanging different stories, and it's really nice to see Georgie getting involved with my new friends, I love that guy so much, it's a shame I don't get to see him much anymore. I drown the conversation out and stand up. The air is getting too much in here

"I'll be right back, I need some fresh air." I say and walk outside.

**(End of the chapter here guys everybody. Just because I didn't upload last night I'm thinking of releasing a THIRD chapter tonight? I will happily do it if you want. Just some news on my Grandmother, she's doing well and should be coming home in a few days! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even if like one person writes a review telling me to release a third chapter tonight, I'll do it happily. Thank you guys all so much! Much love!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hello everybody! Next chapter here and I've been excited to write this one for a while now, pretty much since chapter 2-3. Thank you all so much for all the support I've been getting, you guys are all amazing!3K views! Anyway as always, Enjoy!) **

**Four's POV.**

I step outside and analyse my surroundings. There's only a few places around that are still open, with the lights lighting up most of the street. I unbutton my tie and take deep breaths. I fix my hair, and wipe the sweat from my head. There's not many people out in the streets tonight. I silently count them. 8. I lean against the window of the restaurant, about 4 metres from the door. I'm too drunk to care much. I look to my right and see one of the people walking in my direction. Another is crossing to my side of the road. I turn to my left, and another man is crossing to my side of the road. This man is obscenely large... Next, another man is walking right. There's something peculiar about these men.

_They're all hooded_. When I realise that something is wrong here, My dull drunken face turns into that of a terrified one. The men realise that I have noticed them and remove the hoods.

Al.

Peter.

Edward.

My father, Marcus.

I turn and look into the window, the table I was sitting at are just on the other side. I catch Tris' eye.

"I love you" I say through the glass, and she looks confused. I turn back around and see they are a matter of metres away from me. I punch my father and I hear screams from inside the restaurant. Al pushes me up against the window, and peter kicks my knee, it doesn't hurt much. It was a distraction. Edward head-buts me, and helps my father up.

"I brought you into this world" he says "Now I'm taking you out" he snarls

I see his right hand reach into his pocket, and I hear Tris scream inside the restaurant, and Zeke reaches the front door. He's too late. My father plunges a knife into my chest, and they scatter.

The knife is still in there, and I pull it out with my last efforts. I slide down the window and leave a bloody trail. I hold my hand to the stab wound, and pull it away, revealing a lot of blood. I cough, and blood seeps from my mouth

"No!" I hear Tris sob, and she drags it out for an eternity. All of my friends sweep to my aid, and I hear Georgie calling an ambulance and the police.

"Z-" I say, and he leans in

"Yeah dude? Anything, I'm here. You're going to be alright, You'll be-"

"Sh. No. Sh." I cut him off. "Please dude, take care of Tris." I say and grab him tightly by the shirt. "Please" I beg, tears are streaming down his face

"You know I will, you know it" he says and takes me by the hand. He whimpers. I hear Uriah cry out, and he's being comforted my Marlene. Will is frantically talking on the phone to his sister, and Christina is trying to calm Tris down. She's almost purple, she's crying so much there's no air.

"Tris" I say, but before she can come over, the world goes white.

**Tris' POV **

The world is spinning, my life has shattered. It's over. My love is on the floor, dying. My life is on the floor, dying. My everything is on the floor, dying. He doesn't even know. He doesn't know that he's a father, like Zeke. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I keep repeating these words to Christina, but they are so clouded by tears she can't even comprehend them.

"Tris" he says. I run to his side, but when I get there he's unconscious.

"No" I say, barely audible by my scream "No. No no no no no" I cry. I hear Uriah doing the same.

"He's alive, he still has a pulse." Zeke says, but it doesn't even register in my mind. The ambulance arrives and in no time he is scooped up and put in the back, on life support. They say only three people can come in the ambulance and the rest have to drive individually Me, Zeke and Georgie are the three people who climb inside, Uriah is in no state to be in here.

I sit with my fingers interlocked in his lifeless hands. The paramedics are frantically trying to make him last until the hospital. Georgie sits with his arm around me, and Zeke is talking to different people on the phone trying to make sense of all the madness. I'm still pouring my eyes out with tears. Zeke's face is soaked and Georgie sits deep in his own thoughts, with tears dropping onto his lap.

"Guys" I say and they all go quiet. "He's going to die without knowing he's a father" I say, and just choke out the words. Georgie starts to cry even more, I even catch one of the paramedics tearing up.

Zeke composes himself enough to say these worlds I will never forget.

"Tris. This man lying on this bed is not going to die. It might seem like it but he won't. He's a fighter, he's golden. He's going to push through this. He's going to help you raise your child." he says and starts to cry again.

"Tris?" he asks me, his throat is croaking.

"Yes?" I say, my whole body is shaking and he can barely hear me.

"We were going to ask Tobias to be our child's godfather" he says, and I cry. He doesn't realise that he isn't helping to lift my spirits. "I think it's fitting now..." he begins to say but can't control the tears. "I guess it's fitting that if we have a son, he will be called Tobias" he says and I am lost in the void that is sadness.

**-30 minutes later- **

**Zeke's POV**

My life was turned around. Turned around by Shauna when we first started dating three years ago. I was in with the wrong crowd, and the changed my life. I proposed to her today. My life couldn't be better. But here I am, staring at my best friend's lifeless body on life support. Tris is in shock, and is in another room with a doctor. Georgie is on the phone outside of the building to his sister. I'm along in the room with Tobias.

"You know, Tobias." I croak, words are bubbling on the end of my tongue. Words I wish I could say. "You were only with us for a matter of weeks, but it felt like years. In those weeks, you became my best friend. Me, you and Uri. Ruling Chicago." I say and stop to take a breathe. "It's a shame it came to this. I know you're in there. So, I'm going to tell you this anyway, regardless if you can hear me or not." I take another deep breath.

"We're calling our child, if it is a boy, Tobias. After you. You touched all of our lives, for the better." I hear the heart monitor in the background. "You're my inspiration. Look at you, you're a muscle behemoth. I'm amazed some stupid knife can put you here, with tubes in your nose and..." I stop to cry. I'm kneeling at his side, holding his hand. I bury my face into his bed and sob into the blanket.

"Quit being a pussy" I hear him say, and I've never moved so fast in my life. I look up and see him smiling down at me.

"Tobias!" I shout.

"Yes?" he asks, he's trying to lighten the mood. He's dying.

"You _ass. _I say. How you feeling?" I ask him

"Been better" he says and we smile " But truly, I'm honoured that you would call your son after me." he coughs and winces. "Tris" he says and points to the door.

"I'll get her." I say and race outside. I find the room she is in, where she is now sitting, calm but crying. I burst through the door and scream "He's awake". It doesn't just get her attention, the doctors in the room all run through with me, and they check his condition. It's stable. The doctors leave us alone, just me, Tris and Tobias.

**Tris' POV**

We're alone now. Me, Zeke and Tobias. I take his hand and he looks at me.

"We need to talk" he says, and I begin to cry.

"This is as good a time as any." I say, and he squeezes my hand. "Tobias. Zeke isn't going to be the only daddy" I say and watch his eyes widen.

"I love you so much" he says and turns to Zeke. "You too, dickhead" he says and they laugh, bumping knuckles. Georgie enters the room, he breaks down into tears and runs over to Tobias.

"Tobias!" he shouts, drops his phone and shakes his hand. "Tori sends her regards, she wishes you well" Tobias nods his thanks. "You are one tough son of a bitch" he says and they laugh harder than what is normal, an inside joke. Definitely.

**Tobias' POV**

"Tobias!" Georgie shouts, drops his phone and shakes my hand. "Tori sends her regards, she wishes you well" I nod. "You are one tough son of a bitch" We laugh, it's an old joke we used to have. The pain in my chest is unbearable. I look out the window and see doctors conversing with worried looks on their faces. All of my other friends arrive, and rush into the room. They are there for a matter of seconds, as the doctors ask them to leave. I'm trying to be brave. I'm trying to be courageous. I'm dying.

"How are you feeling" The doctor asks.

"I think we both know" I reply.

"Yes. Your lung, it's collapsed." he says. I grimace with pain, and cough, feeling the blood.

"How long?" I ask him. A tear leaks from my eye.

"About 10 minutes." he says, and shakes my hand. I thank him as he leaves the room, my friends come back in. They gather around my bed.

"I love you all, you know that" I say, and they all cry. "Even you, Uri" I say and it lightens the mood. My heart rate on the monitor is decreasing and they all notice. "The doctors know. I only have five minutes. It's over." I say, and I am drowned out by crying and shouting.

I take Tris' hand. "I love you, with all of my heart, I dreamt that we would get married soon. I wish I could see you walking down the Isle." I say and she sobs into my hand.

"I love you too" she says.

"You're going to be the best mother ever." I say and I kiss her for the last time. My heart rate is slowing. I turn to the whole crowd of my friends.

"Listen everybody" I say. "Zeke told me the motto he lives his life by earlier today, and I would like to tell you mine." The tears are streaming down my face. Everybody waits with anticipation.

"_The secret to happiness is __**Freedom**__. The secret of __**Freedom**__ is courage." _

**(So guys, I hate to break it to you, but that's the end of this story. It was never going to last too long, as it was my first story, but my next one will. My next one will be a sequel to this one. I should have the first chapter out tomorrow. I just want to let you all know that the support I have received for this has been absolutely mind blowing, and you have no idea the difference it has made to my life. It's been a hectic ride, and I'm glad you're still here to read the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for ending it so soon! Don't fear, there will be many more stories coming from me. Much love!) **


End file.
